


One Step Closer

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, Gay Sex, M/M, top zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 直男Chris被掰弯的故事……





	1. Chapter 1

Chris觉得自己一直都很幸福。爸妈疼，姐姐爱，上了个好大学顺利毕业，现在又有一份好工作——虽然现在只是实习生，但他相信以自己的能力一定能成为大记者！

  
入职快两个月，Chris已经和公司的人混熟，这得益于他的金发蓝眼，标准的美国甜心。知道他喜欢吃，公司大部分女同事都会将自己的零食分给他。她们喜欢看他吃东西，然后一边感叹怎么会有人吃东西都这么可爱，一边羡慕他怎么吃都吃不胖。

  
今天是Chris进入杂志社两个月的日子，同时正式转正。为了庆祝他成为正式员工，Zoe提议去公司楼下的意大利餐厅庆祝一下。Chris虽然心疼自己的钱包，但Zoe一直都很照顾他，为了感谢，他叫上几个平时玩得比较好的同事一起去餐厅。

  
一群人在电梯间嬉笑着。这时，电梯门打开，Chris站在最前面，他看到电梯里有一个男人，那个男人穿着裁剪合身的白衬衫，打着一条细领带，头发整齐地向后梳着，一看就知道是精英。

  
Chris注意到男人在看着他的时候嘴角微微勾起，莫名他有一种猎人看到猎物的感觉。

  
“Zach？”Zoe推着Chris走进电梯，“你也还没吃饭吗？”

  
“还没。”男人回答。

  
Chris不得不承认，男人，哦，他叫Zach，Zach的嗓音很好听。

  
Zoe替他们介绍：“Zach，我的大学同学，Chris，新来的同事，今天刚转正。”

  
Zach微微一笑，朝Chris伸出手：“恭喜。”

  
Chris害羞地摸了一下脖子，随后迎上握住了他的手，Zach的手要比他的大一点，干燥、温暖。

 

“谢谢，呃……那个你说你还没吃饭，我们打算去楼下吃点，你要一起来吗？”

  
“好啊。”Zach想都不想就答应了。

 

Chris只是想客套一下，没想到Zach竟然真答应了。Chris转过身，噘嘴怪自己这么多事。

  
Chris不知道他的一举一动都通过电梯里的反光传到Zach的眼里。Zach双手抱胸垂下双眸将笑容隐藏得更深。

  
  
吃饭闲聊间，Chris知道Zach今年25岁，是楼上传媒公司的老总。Chris暗自惊讶，这么年轻就已经自己创业当老板，不知道他需要奋斗多久才能达到Zach的高度。想到这，Chris又噘起嘴。Zach将目光移向他的唇，久久不愿离去。

  
时间有限，几个人匆匆忙忙吃完，结账的时候Zach说要付他那份，Chris抢先一步把账结了并拒绝收下Zach的钱——既然说了要请他，就不能食言。Zach见他如此也就不再坚持，临走的时候问了Chris的号码，说以后有机会请他喝酒。

  
Chris没有多想就把号码给他了，毕竟多一个人喝酒也是不错的选择。

 

  
  
第二天。

  
Chris像往常一样去上班，只不过在进公司之前发生了点小意外，一位衣着时尚的美女站在公司门口叫住了他并给了他一个袋子。Chris愣在原地，Zoe从身边走过拿过他手中的袋子一看，戏谑道：“不错嘛，Chris，这么快楼上的美女都被吸引开始送早餐了。”

  
Chris的脸红了。

  
Zoe将袋子塞到他怀里：“好好享受，别辜负别人的一番美意。”未了，Zoe还意味深长地说了一句，“那个美女好像是Zach公司的前台哦。”

 

听到Zoe的话，Chris的脸更红了。他想起了Zach。

 

 

接下来的几天，Chris在上班的时候，Alice——Zach公司的美女前台，都会守在前台送早餐给他，开始Chris还会因为害羞拒绝，后来盛情难却也只好先收下。不得不说，Alice送来的早餐都很和他心意，有时候是加量的三明治，有时候是松饼，当然少不了他最爱的墨西哥卷饼。不管是哪种早餐，都会配上一杯咖啡，香醇的口感让Chris很想知道到底是哪家早餐店还能提供这么好喝的咖啡。

 

Alice每天送早餐让流言很快在杂志社传播，大家都在传Alice在追Chris甜心，只有Zoe不以为然。

 

Alice？那不过是个幌子。

 

 

结束完一天的工作，Chris揉了揉酸疼的脖子，他看了一眼时间，发现已经是夜里十点，公司已经没有人。他收拾东西准备回去——明天一大早还有个采访要跟，他要赶上最后一班地铁回家休息。

 

走出写字楼，街上已经没有多少人。夜风带着点点寒意，Chris缩了缩脖子，往地铁站走去。一辆车从身边开过，开车几米后车子又缓缓倒退停到Chris的身边。轿车主人降下车窗，Zach的脸出现在Chris的眼前。

 

“才下班吗？”Zach问。

 

“对，”Chris歪头笑了一下：“你也刚下班吗？”

 

“是，今天有些忙，”Zach望了一眼Chris，建议道：“你住哪？我送你回去。”

 

Chris感觉不好意思，婉拒：“不用了，前面就是地铁站，我坐地铁回去就好。”

 

Zach看了一下手表，说：“这么晚去坐地铁不太安全，别和我客气，就当我谢谢你上次请我吃饭。”

 

Chris犹豫，确实，深夜的地铁总有一些奇奇怪怪的人，Zach应该也不是坏人，虽然他的长相会让人产生怀疑。

 

“好吧，希望是顺路，不然就太麻烦。”Chris最终还是听从了Zach的建议。

 

Chris坐进副驾驶，Zach朝他笑了笑，开着车送他回家。

 

结果Zach发现，他们住的地方在同一条街上，Chris也觉得很诧异。

 

既然在同一条街上，他们上班的地点又在同一栋写字楼里，Zach就提议Chris可以搭顺风车。Chris自然觉得太麻烦，但Zach说无所谓，省下来的车钱以后可以请他喝酒。

 

听上去好像是个不错的主意，自己也不用那么早起来去赶地铁，Chris欣然同意。

 

第二天，Chris刚出门，Zach的车子已经停在路边等待。Chris问他等了多久，他只说刚到。

 

一上车，Chris眼尖看到后排座位放着一个保温箱。

 

到公司后，意外的是Alice没有等在杂志社的前台。

 

好吧，早上要饿肚子了，希望Zoe有多的早餐，不然他可熬不过一上午。

 

就在Chris准备进去的时候，Alice急冲冲地赶过来，她一见到Chris，二话不说直接将早餐塞到他怀里，抱歉道：“对不起，今天有些迟了。”

 

“哦哦，没事。”Chris还想说声谢谢，但Alice已经踩着高跟鞋离去。

 

Chris拿着还有热度的早餐，心中有些疑惑。难道真如传闻的一样，Alice喜欢他？要不然为什么天天给他送早饭？

 

 

生活还在继续，Chris的工作也越来越忙，经常加班到很晚，令他惊奇的是Zach也加班到那么晚。坐在副驾驶的时候，Chris不停感慨，Zach作为一个老板还这么努力，自己更要加油了，争取做到最好。

 

如果说一次两次Zach和他晚上同时下班还有可能是巧合，但几乎每一天都一样，就算Chris神经再大条也感觉到了不对劲。再次同时下班后，Chris忍不住问：“Zach，你是不是特意在等我？如果是这样，你不用等我，我可以自己坐地铁。”

 

Zach笑笑，许久之后，才开口道：“你想多了，我工作也很忙。”

 

Chris侧过头凝视着Zach，眼睛里全是敬佩：“现在像你这样努力的老板可不多见，员工都下班了，你却还独自加班。”

 

“没办法，Joe给了我这间公司，我必须要做好，不能让它毁在我手上。”Zach挑了挑眉，表示自己也很无奈。

 

Chris听到了一个陌生的男人名字，不由好奇地问：“Joe？”

 

Zach快速地看了Chris一眼：“是我哥哥，他是我家族企业的CEO，这间传媒公司是其中一间子公司。”

 

Chris一脸讶异：“我还以为……”

 

“以为是我白手起家？”Zach接过他的话，转头望着他，棕色的眼眸看起来有些晦暗不明，“你是不是觉得很失望？”

 

“什么？”Chris否认，他怕Zach误会着急解释，“没有，我没觉得失望，只是有些惊讶。而且就算是家族的公司也是你的心血，你也是付出了努力，我为什么要失望？”我又没想要你什么，为什么要失望？最后这一句Chris没有说出来，那样太唐突。

 

Chris因为急于解释脸颊通红，甚至蔓延到脖子，脸上全是不安的表现。他这样子可真可爱，Zach忍不住笑出声。还在担心Zach会误会他的Chris愣了一下，不知道他为什么突然又发笑。

 

“好啦好啦，我逗你的，”Zach松开一只握着方向盘的手拍拍Chris的手臂，“不管是不是家族的公司，我对它就像对亲儿子，对它我可是付出了很多。”

 

“比如天天加班？”Chris歪着头抿了一下嘴唇，揶揄道。

 

蔚蓝的眼睛一闪一闪，即使夜色也难掩其光芒。

 

“哈哈哈哈……Chris，有时候你真的很可爱。”

 

Zach的笑声回荡在车里，Chris听着他略带沙哑的低沉的笑声，再次觉得他的声音很好听。如果这个声音在耳边呢喃着情话……想到这个画面，Chris的脸瞬间红了，好在车里光线弱，Zach也在认真开车没有发现他的异样。

 

想什么呢？你可不是gay。

 

Chris暗自想。

 

 

不管从哪一方面来看，Zach都是很优秀的人，他年轻多金，长相又英俊，喜欢他的人不在少数。Chris所在的杂志里就有不少人或暗恋或明恋着Zach，其中Jennifer最为狂热，她已经不止一次向Chris打听Zach的情况。Chris都有些怕了她，所以现在一看她就躲着走。

 

这件事Chris在晚上和Zach出去喝酒时向他提及，但Zach好像并不在乎。Chris还问Zach有没有女朋友，他回答没有。Chris却是笑着摧着他的胸口，说他骗人。像他这样的精英长得又英俊性感怎么会没有女朋友？

 

“我不需要女朋友，从来不需要。”Zach回答。可惜Chris喝得有点醉没有听清他的回答，“你说什么？”

 

“没有，你喝多了，我送你回去。”Zach从Chris手中夺下酒杯，酒吧里已经有不少的人觊觎他那个举世无双的屁股，喝多了的小迷糊自己没发现。

 

 

时间就这样过去了三个月，Chris已经习惯Zach的接送，只是他很好奇每天出现在Zach后座上那个保温箱里面是什么。Chris有开玩笑似地问过Zach，但Zach只是微笑，没有回答。

 

这更激发了Chris的好奇心。

 

自从坐了Zach的顺风车后，Alice总是在Chris来公司几分钟后才出现，Chris有说过让她不要再送，但Alice什么都不说，然后第二天继续送。

 

这一天亦是如此，Chris拿着Alice送来的早餐，心想这又算什么？不行，他不能就这样不明不白的接受别人的早餐，虽然早餐的花样确实很多味道确实很好。

 

Chris来到楼上Zach的公司——这是他第一次来Zach的公司。他没打扰Zach直接找了Alice，让她不要再给她送早饭了，这样对大家影响都不好。Alice嚅动双唇，欲言又止，最后憋出一句话：“我知道了。”

 

Chris朝她微微一笑后就回去杂志社。Alice在他走后，离开前台去往Zach的办公室。

 

Chris原以为和Alice说过之后她不会再给他送早餐，哪知今天来上班还是看到了属于他的那份早餐，只是这一次Alice没有出现——早餐放在了前台。

 

Chris感觉很无奈，Zoe却不以为然让他别辜负别人的一番心意。

 

只能另想办法了。

 

“糟了！”Chris拎着早餐赶紧跑到办公桌前打开电脑，他快速地打开一个网址，看到自己心心念念了很久的英文初版书刚被人拍走，哀嚎一声，瘫坐在位置上。

 

“怎么了？”Zoe听到Chris的哀嚎声过来关切地问。

 

“没什么，只是一本很喜欢的书刚刚被人拍走了。”Chris将脸埋进双掌内，显然没抢到书让他很失落。

 

“什么书？”

 

“《尤利西斯》，那可是我最喜欢的书！初版啊！”Chris抬起头，眼里全是不甘。

 

“你个书痴！” Zoe忍不住翻了个白眼。

 

这种坏情绪一直延续到午饭时间，当他们几个人去楼下餐厅吃饭碰到Zach时，Chris也只是兴趣缺缺地打了声招呼。

 

Zach皱了一下眉，很快被Zoe捕捉到了，她对Zach小声说：“他今天心情不太好。”

 

“怎么了？出什么事了？”Zach若无其事地问，心里却已经不安。Chris是发生了什么事？是工作上遇到什么挫折了吗？

 

“就是一本书没抢到，现在正沮丧着呢。”Zoe如实回答。

 

“什么书？”Zach追问。

 

Zoe想了想：“好像是《尤利西斯》？抱歉，我记不太清了。”

 

Zach望着一直垂着头沉浸在悲伤中的Chris，若有所思。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

持续了几天的低迷之后，Chris又恢复了精神。毕竟生活还要继续，他不能因为拍不到心爱的书籍就郁郁寡欢。

 

一如往常来到杂志社之后，Chris发现他的办公桌上放着一个用牛皮纸包好的长方形物体。从外观看上去很像是书本。

 

Chris疑惑地拿起来，他询问了同事，没人知道这个东西是怎么突然出现在他的办公桌上——他们来的时候，它已经在那里。Chris放下背包，动手拆开包装。剥去牛皮纸，神秘物体显露真身。Chris的心跳瞬间加快，双眼难以置信地盯着封面上的名字——《尤利西斯》。OMG！！！竟然是《尤利西斯》！！！还是被拍走的那本初版！！！

 

Chris拿着书欣喜若狂地弹跳了几下，同事纷纷朝他投来异样的眼神，只有Zoe淡定自如地坐在自己的位置上修剪着指甲。

 

意识到自己打扰了同事，Chris连忙道歉：“Sorry，我太激动了。”坐回座位，打开书希望能找到卡片或者赠送之人的信息。仔仔细细翻了两遍之后确定没有任何线索，Chris不禁疑惑，到底会是谁送的？是Zoe吗？公司也只有她知道自己喜欢这本书。

 

Chris从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机给Zoe发了个短信。

 

【书是你送我的吗？】

 

信息发出去不到两秒，Zoe就回复了。

 

【不是。】

 

难道是Katie？她一直知道自己要拍这本书，难道是她给的惊喜？Chris在心里默认了是Katie，因为实在想不出别人。

 

Katie对他可真好。Chris喜滋滋地将书本小心翼翼地收进背包。

 

 

 

“下班后有什么活动吗？”Zoe问正在收拾东西准备回去的Chris。

 

“没有，”Chris耸了耸肩，“难得有一天早下班，想回去好好睡个觉。”Chris摘下眼镜将自己的脸凑近Zoe，指着自己的眼睛，“看看我的黑眼圈，再不好好休息我会崩溃！”

 

Zoe按住正欲起身离开的Chris：“你也说了难得，我们约了Zach公司的人去酒吧，一起来吧。”

 

“可是……”

 

“别可是了，就去喝杯酒，真要累了就早点回去休息，”Zoe直接拉起Chris，又意味深长地说：“楼上公司可是有人指名道姓要你一定去哦。”

 

盛情难却，Chris让步了：“好吧，那我就去坐一会，”他带上双肩包，走了几步又停下来，“不过，到底谁想让我去？”

 

Zoe双手环抱：“你说呢？”

 

“Alice？”

 

他和楼上的交集也就是Alice和Zach，Zach和他几乎天天相见应该不会是他，那么只能是Alice。

 

Chris感到奇怪，Alice到底是喜欢他哪一点？高中时期被女生拒绝的事情加上那时候满脸的青春痘让他留下很深的阴影，虽然很多人说他像年轻时候的Brad Pitt，但他始终没有信心。

 

Alice那么美看上去又很有品味怎么会喜欢上他呢？

 

在自我怀疑中，Zoe已经推着他来到电梯口。

 

门开了，电梯里都是楼上Zach公司的员工，他们看到Chris起哄地将他推到Alice身边——显然他和Alice的绯闻已经传播到两个公司。Chris觉得尴尬无比，朝Alice讪讪地笑了笑。他没有打算去解释，他知道这个时候越是解释就会让人越觉得在掩饰，而越掩饰只能说明越有事。

 

 

 

一群人有说有笑走出写字楼，Zach刚好从车库取完车出来，Chris看见他的车小跑过去。

 

见他过来，Zach降下车窗，摘下墨镜，问：“要出去玩是吗？”

 

“对，”Chris点点头，“所以你不用等我了，我会自己坐地铁回去。”

 

Zach的眼神越过Chris看了看Zoe，Zoe在Chris的背后翻了个巨大的白眼，她上前对Zach说：“我们去酒吧喝酒，如果没什么事就一起来吧。”

 

Zach扬起嘴角：“好啊。”

 

Zoe的手放在Chris的手背，将他往前轻轻推了一把：“你坐Zach的车吧，反正你们都这么熟了。”

 

“可以。”Chris拎着包钻进了Zach的车里。

 

不知为何，Chris听到他和Zach的关系从别人嘴里说出来，脸上会微微发热。

 

 

 

酒吧。

 

Chris独自坐在休息区喝着鸡尾酒，他没有跟随大部队在舞池放纵。如果不是音乐太嘈杂，他真想倒在沙发上好好睡一觉。

 

百无聊赖，Chris看着卸去平日的紧绷，夸张地扭动着身体的人群。渐渐的，他的目光被Zach吸引。

 

Zach还穿着那件浅蓝色的衬衫，领带早就不知道去了哪里，衬衫解开了好几个纽扣，隐隐露出性感的胸毛。平日整齐梳拢的头发也因为舞动散落下来，全无往日的犀利。偶尔他会朝Chris投来一瞥，眼神在闪烁的灯光下，总让人产生暧昧的错觉。至于Jennifer，终于如愿以偿贴着Zach热舞。

 

曼妙的身姿，迷醉的眼神，还有Zach若有似无的微笑。

 

Chris又喝了一杯鸡尾酒，忽然觉得这种联谊无聊透顶。

 

过了好一会，Zach才从舞池回来，看到Chris似乎有些闷闷不乐，拿了两瓶啤酒坐到他的身边。

 

“怎么不去跳舞？”Zach将啤酒递给Chris。

 

Chris接过啤酒，喝了一大口：“我身体不协调，还是算了。”

 

“嘿，对自己要有点信心。”Zach放下酒瓶，手指梳理着散乱的黑发，“难道你不知道你有多迷人吗？”

 

“你有没有被我迷住？”Chris喝完啤酒，又开了一瓶歪着头开玩笑地问。

 

“当然，你一直让我深深着迷。”Zach的回答像在开玩笑，但眼里的认真又让Chris怀疑是在说真话。他有些不知所措，一时之间也不知道该说什么。

 

可能知道自己的话让Chris为难，Zach转移了话题：“前几天看你都不太开心是出了什么事吗？”

 

“有那么明显吗？”

 

“只差在脸上写着‘我不高兴’。”Zach调笑着说。

 

“嘿！你取笑我！”Chris佯装生气地捶了一下Zach的肩膀，不曾想被Zach抓住了手腕。温热的触感透过皮肤直达心扉，Chris不明所以地望着Zach。

 

五光十色的灯光下，Zach棕色的眼睛饱含深情地凝视着已是微醺的Chris，一直压抑在心里的情感就要冲出喉咙。

 

“Chris……”

 

Chris抢先一步开口：“我们再来一轮酒怎么样？”他顺势按着Zach的肩膀越过身体去拿啤酒，腰上一截白皙的皮肤因为这个动作暴露在Zach眼前。Zach觉得空气都变得燥热，他有些难以呼吸。

 

“让我们来不醉不归！”Chris笑着，笑容已经显现出醉意。

 

Zach按住他拿啤酒的手：“不行，你醉了。”

 

“谁说的？我还很清醒，我知道你是Zach，等我分不清你或者看到好几个你时，你才能说我醉了。”Chris知道自己的酒量不是很好，即使只喝一点也会脸红，但和Zach在一起他们似乎总有很多话题可以聊，而且这一刻他莫名很想喝酒。

 

Chris不想让夜就这样结束，虽然一开始他只想早点回去睡觉。

 

“希望你不会醉到那种程度，我可不想背着你回家。”Zach松开手，他无法拒绝Chris，尤其在凝视着那双惊人的蔚蓝色眼睛时。

 

“如果我醉到要你背我回家，我一定会吐你身上。”

 

Chris开了酒，和Zach边聊边喝。当看到Chris仰头喝酒露出的绯红的脖颈时，Zach忽然后悔答应了Chris。

 

 

 

事实证明，Chris的酒量却是不怎么样，和Zach几瓶酒之后，他已经双眼迷离歪倒在Zach身上，不论Zach和他说什么，他的回应都是傻兮兮地笑着。

 

Zach夺下Chris手里的酒瓶，扶起他：“你醉了，我送你回去。”

 

Chris不满酒瓶被夺，委屈地撅起嘴，醉醺醺地说：“不要……回去……”他紧抓Zach的手臂，有些懊恼的说：“你……别乱动，地板都在晃……”

 

“不是地板在晃，是你醉了。”Zach有些哭笑不得，早知道Chris酒量这么浅，第一瓶时就该制止了他。

 

“胡说！”Chris松开手，捧住Zach刀削斧刻般的脸，“你都还没两个影呢，我怎么会醉？”他试图找到焦点，但眼神在Zach看来却是更加迷离。

 

Zach感觉也有些醉了，不是因为酒精，而是因为Chris绯红的脸、迷醉的眼。

 

在舞池里热舞的Zoe看到Zach想带Chris离开，赶紧走了过来。她扶住脚步已经虚浮的Chris，眼睛却警惕地盯着Zach：“你要送他回去吗？”

 

“很明显，他醉了。”Zach从皮夹里掏出一张卡交给Zoe，“只要别耽误明天上班，晚上你们可以尽情地玩，账算我的。”

 

Zoe接过卡还是有些不放心：“Zach，你不会对Chris做什么，对吧？尤其是在他不清醒的状态下。”虽然Zoe一直暗中帮助Zach，但她不希望看到Chris是被迫的。

 

Zach双眸暗了暗，有些不悦道：“你以为我的目的就是这个？还是以为我对Chris只是玩玩？”

 

“抱歉，我多虑了。”Zoe松手让Zach走。她和Zach认识也有好多年了，这还是第一次见到他对一个人这么认真。

 

“是我语气不好，你只是在关心他。”Zach低头看了一眼伏在他肩上闭目休息的Chris，一缕头发落在鼻尖，Zach将它捋到耳后，“放心吧，他没答应我之前，我都不会碰他。”

 

“好，你也喝酒了不安全，坐出租车回去吧。”Zoe扬了扬手中的卡，露齿一笑，“那我们就不客气尽情玩了。”

 

“玩的开心就好。”Zach不多言，搂住Chris的腰将他带出酒吧。

 

 

 

招了一辆出租车，Zach将Chris塞进车里，司机问他们去哪。他将Chris公寓的地址报给司机，又想起他只知道公寓地址不知道具体的门牌号，不得已，他拍了拍已经睡着的Chris的脸。

 

“Chris，醒醒。”

 

“嗯？”Chris努力睁开双眼，两个、三个甚至更多的Zach在晃动，“我头晕……”

 

“我知道，一会就好，告诉我你的门牌号，我送你回去你就可以好好休息了。”Zach有些心疼地帮他揉着太阳穴。

 

“1701……1701……”Chris很小声地说着，Zach凑近了才听得清楚。

 

“好，你先睡一会。”

 

出租车行驶着，车窗外的街灯一排排后退。Chris的头靠着车窗，眉头紧皱，似乎很难受，Zach伸手揽过让他的头靠在自己肩上。

 

Zach的肩膀可比车窗舒服多了，Chris得寸进尺地更加贴近。

 

温热的带着些许酒气的鼻息拂过Zach的脖子，就像一片羽毛轻轻撩拨着他的心。Zach低头看中已经睡着的Chris，心中思绪万千。

 

从几个月前电梯里的一见钟情开始，他就无法忽视自己的情感。他知道Chris是个直男，他们之前很可能没有未来。他也曾想过放弃，但Chris仿佛冬日里暖旭一般的笑容总是能温暖他被工作压力导致的紧绷的心。

 

一个吻轻飘飘的落在Chris的额头，也只有在这个时候他才敢吻他。

 

车子拐过一道弯，Chris的头从Zach肩膀滑落。突然没了依靠，他醒了过来，抬头对上了Zach巧克力色的眼眸。

 

“呃……”Chris发出难受的呻吟。

 

Zach放下车窗，让风灌进来吹散酒气。

 

冷风让Chris清醒不少，他揉着额头问：“已经结束了吗？”

 

“还没，你喝醉了，我先送你回去。”见Chris一直按揉着额头，Zach又摇上车窗，“再睡一会吧，到了我叫你。”

 

“好……”

 

头昏脑涨，Chris靠着Zach重新闭上眼休息。

 

Zach身上的古龙水不断飘进Chris的鼻端，他说不出是什么味道，就是很好闻，强势却也带着一点温暖，就像他的人一样。Chris抽了抽鼻子，迷迷糊糊地说：“你的古龙水真好闻……”

 

Zach愣了一下，随即一笑，他偷偷握住Chris的手： “你喜欢吗？我可以送你。”

 

“嗯……”Chris含糊不清地应了一声，Zach就当他答应了。

 

 

 

出租车很快就到了Chris的公寓，付了车费，Zach搀扶着Chris下车。去往电梯的路上，Chris整个人都挂在Zach身上，物业的保安像看外星人一样看着他们。他想上前询问，但接触到Zach的凌厉的眼神后很快退缩。

 

好吧，就算是出了名的乖宝宝Chris也是会一夜情，他还是别多管闲事。

 

搭上电梯来到Chris房间前，Zach在Chris背包里找了找，没有钥匙的踪影，又在他外套口袋里找了一圈还是没有，最后不得不叫醒Chris：“醒醒，Chris，你把钥匙放哪里了？”

 

被叫醒的Chris烦躁地发出一声咕囔，身体像被抽掉了骨头似的软在Zach身上：“口袋里……”

 

“哪里口袋？外套里没有。”Zach轻轻推开Chris，让他靠在门板上。他从来不敢保证自己是正人君子，如果Chris再这样无意识的引诱他，他难保不会将他就地正法。

 

Chris不耐烦地抓住Zach的手按在自己的屁股：“这里，快开门……我头好晕……”

 

Zach呼吸一紧，Chris根本不知道他自己刚刚做了什么，竟然就这样让他的手放在了这个让人血脉偾张的屁股上。

 

“快点！”Chris催促着，头晕和胃里翻涌恶心感开始折磨着他，如果再不开门他真会吐在Zach身上。

 

即使隔着牛仔布料Zach还是轻而易举地感觉了Chris屁股的弹性。他苦笑着，没有哪个gay面对Chris的屁股还能镇定自若。为了不让自己犯错，Zach赶紧伸进口袋，但还是没有找到钥匙。他又前前后后的口袋全找了一遍，结果钥匙就是没有。

 

“Chris，你钥匙是不是忘在公司了？”

 

“不知道……我想睡觉，别和我说话……”Chris伸手像个无尾熊一样抱着Zach。Zach思忖良久，决定先带Chris回他的家。

 

于是，在保安再次诧异的眼神下，他们坐上了去Zach家的出租车。


	3. Chapter 3

Zach以为Chris至少能撑到他家再吐，结果一上车就吐在他的身上。司机立马抱怨弄脏了他的车。Zach不多说，直接多加了一倍的车钱给他——能用钱解决的问题都不是问题。

 

十分钟后，他们到了目的地。Chris已经完全睡着，怎么都叫不醒。无奈，Zach只好背着Chris回公寓

 

好不容易将Chris弄进卧室，放在卧室的大床上，Zach就迫不及待去厨房冰箱里拿了瓶冰水，一口气喝光。背一个和自己身高差不多又喝了酒全身重量都压在你身上的男人着实不易。

 

回来之后Chris睡得正香，甚至还发出细微的呼噜声。为了让他更好的睡觉，Zach帮他脱去弄脏的衣服裤子，拿来热毛巾帮他擦去身上的黏腻。

 

Zach不想让自己的注意力太放在Chris因为饮酒而泛着粉色的身体上，但一呼一吸起伏的胸膛让Zach差点情难自控。当然，他不会对Chris做什么，他是真心喜欢这个男孩，不愿意他遭受一点伤害。

 

仔仔细细擦完身体之后，Zach的目光停留在Chris右胸那颗小痣上。他伸出手，指尖轻点了几下，Chris哼了一声翻身继续睡，却把侧背位置的一个胎记暴露给他。

 

此刻Chris身上的红晕已经消退露出原本白皙的肤色，一点点的雀斑就像洒在牛奶上的可可粉，而这一个胎记是点缀的巧克力，可爱，又不失俏皮。深蓝色的被子堪堪盖住小腹和胯部，一双修长紧实的腿露在外面。Chris的腿是他身上另一个闪光点，小腿纤细修长，大腿又充满肉欲，两者相结合，真是完美又性感。而最令Zach着迷的是Chris的脚踝，他从未见过哪个男人的脚踝会拥有如此迷人的弧度。他没有恋足癖，现在却为Chris的脚踝所着迷。

 

Zach无声地笑了一下，Chris总是能带他不同程度的惊喜。

 

欣赏了一会Chris的睡颜之后，Zach去浴室清理自己。

 

 

Zach原本不想打扰Chris，但他不愿意错过任何和Chris相处的机会。开始的时候，Zach只是坐在床沿静静地注视着熟睡中的Chris。他像个天使，安静又美好。他知道形容一个男人的睫毛像蝴蝶不是很合适，但Chris长长的睫毛投在眼下的阴影让他想起了这种美丽的生物。静谧的月光照在Chris的身上，陪着深色的床单，他美得像一副油画。Zach不舍得将目光移开。

 

随着时间一分一秒的过去，也许是喝了酒的关系，Zach开始感觉到了些许困意。犹豫了一下，Zach躺在Chris身侧，告诉自己只是休息一会，过一会就会回客房睡觉。但倦意遇上舒适的床尤其还有心爱的人躺在身旁，睡意铺天盖地而来。不消一会，Zach跌入了梦乡。

 

 

Chris讨厌宿醉，那会让他头痛欲裂，更会让他胃里像被火烧过一样难受。他一直认为自己是个有自制力的人，不会贪杯，但没想到昨晚还是喝醉了。

 

Chris费力地睁开眼，头疼得像被人狠狠揍了几圈。他揉着发酸发胀的太阳穴，忽然发现有些地方不对劲。先不说缠在腰上的柔软的深蓝色被单和躺着的舒适度极佳的床不是他熟悉的，也不说这个装修现代化的环境很陌生，就是他腰上横着的这条满是毛发的手臂是谁的！而且耳后还有温热的鼻息拂过，更恐怖地是屁股后面还有一个硬邦邦的东西顶着！

 

难道，他昨晚喝太醉，和人一夜情了？

 

Chris转头一看，Zach雕像般的脸庞映入眼帘，他吓得立刻坐起，慌乱地逃下床。

 

Zach因为他的动作惊醒了，他捏了捏眉心，和Chris打了声招呼：“早安。”

 

正在找衣服的Chris回头，看见Zach胸膛上的浓密的毛发，又想起了之前顶在屁股后的物体——作为一个男人他当然知道那是什么。

 

“早安，”Chris尴尬地抓了抓头发，支支吾吾道，“呃……我的衣服呢？”

 

Zach翻身下床，只穿了一条内裤的身材呈现在Chris眼前，Chris咽了一下口水，咬着下唇将目光移开。Zach的身材可真好，不像他，小肚子上全是肉肉，还有……那个地方，勃*起的尺寸可真不小。

 

Zach低头看了一眼，知道了Chris闪躲的目光是为了什么，他从衣架上拿来睡裤套上，对已经开始脸红的Chris说：“你不要觉得尴尬，我是个正常的男人，这只是正常的生理反应。”

 

Zach不解释还好，越解释越让Chris脸红。Zach有这个生理反应也是很正常，可是他是止不住的别扭。

 

“你的衣服弄脏了，”Zach尽量让自己表现得和往常一样，不去看Chris绯红的脸和紧咬的唇。他走到衣帽间，从衣柜里拿出一套西装给Chris，“我们体型差不多，你应该能穿。”

 

Chris接过西装，看了看又还给Zach：“可以换个别的吗？运动服或者牛仔裤，我工作的时候不大喜欢穿正装。”

 

“你等一下。”Zach将西装放回去，又在衣柜里翻找了一下，最后找出一件白色T恤和黑色牛仔裤交到Chris手上，“试试这个吧。”

 

拿过衣服，Chris逃进了浴室。

 

Zach隐去笑容，望着浴室的玻璃门，神情复杂。

 

 

还有一个小时多一点就到上班时间，Chris抓紧时间洗漱，等他出来的时候，Zach已经在另一个浴室打理好自己。

 

Chris有些不自在的拉扯着T恤的下摆，衣服对他来说舒适最重要，所以通常他都是买大一码，像这样贴身的衣物他很少穿。还有Zach的牛仔裤，似乎小了点，屁股有点紧，但现在也没法再挑剔。

 

Chris提了一下裤子，低腰的设计让他总感觉裤子会往下掉。Zach瞳孔放大，鼻翼微张。意识到自己的目光太过赤裸，他干咳了一下掩饰自己的失礼。

 

“怎么了？是不是我穿得不好看？”Chris怀疑地往自己身上看了又看，似乎也没那么糟啊。

 

Zach低沉着声音说：“不是，你穿得很好看，很合适。”太合适了，将他身体的曲线完全勾勒出来，尤其屁股，那个弧度真是令人惊叹。而他自己永远不知道自己的优势，刚刚那一下提裤子简直诱惑力十足。

 

Chris惊讶Zach声线的变化，低沉、沙哑，魅惑十足。他感觉他们之间的气氛在悄然转变，具体是什么，他又无法分辨，只知道有些东西和过去不一样了。

 

“时间不早了，收拾好了我们就出发吧。”Zach将一件蓝色的夹克递给Chris，“外面天凉，带件外套。”

 

“好。”

 

 

一路上是沉默的，再无往日的欢声笑语。Chris想应该是他的原因，他无法忘记早晨醒来时的那一幕。他不知道Zach是不是gay或者是双，但他这22年来一直是喜欢女人。他也不是没有和男人躺一起过，但从来没有像和Zach这样亲密得像恋人一般相拥而眠，更别提顶在他屁股上烙铁一般坚硬的Zach的老二。

 

越想就越在意这件事，越在意也就越沉默。

 

Zach何尝没有看出Chris的异样，他不停地责怪自己，因为一时贪恋让Chris有了顾忌。他想开口说些什么，但又能说什么？如果Chris因为这个原因远离他，他一定会后悔得想杀了自己。

 

路过一家早餐店，Zach才想起他和Chris都没吃早饭，他靠边停下，对Chris说：“你等一下，我去买点早饭。”

 

Chris想说不用了，Alice会帮他带，但话还没出口，Zach已经下车。

 

几分钟后，Zach带着两份早餐回到车上。

 

Chris犹豫了一下，还是将早餐还给Zach：“谢谢，不过Alice给我带了早餐。”

 

Zach的双眸暗了暗，面无表情的将早餐塞进Chris的怀里：“带着吧，如果她给你带了你就丢掉。”

 

为什么刚刚Zach的语气听起来像是生气了？Chris拿着早餐不知道该怎么办。

 

没多久他们就到了公司，Chris快一步下车，没有像往常一样等Zach，而是自己先去了公司。Zach将车停好，坐在车里发了好一会呆才上楼。

 

 

令Chris奇怪的是，Alice今天竟然没给他带早餐！他啃着Zach买来的早餐，喝着速溶咖啡，忽然很是想念Alice精致的早餐和香醇的现磨咖啡。人是不是都这样？一旦习惯了某件东西就很难改掉，直到习惯成自然。

 

晚一步上班的Zoe走进茶水间。一走进来就看到Chris今天的衣着，她上下打量着，笑道：“刚刚他们说你今天大变样我还不信，看来是我错了，你今天确实很不一样。”Zoe意有所指地在在屁股上流连。

 

Chris放下咖啡，羞怯地摸了摸自己的脖子：“很奇怪吗？”

 

“是很出众，如果你早这么穿，公司里的女人也许还有男人早就被你吸引。”Zoe泡了杯柠檬水转身离去。

 

不用猜，她也知道这是Zach的衣服，Chris的衣橱才不会有这样“合身”的衣服。

 

是真的吗？Chris怀疑地看着窗户倒影中的自己。

 

 

下班的时间准时来临，Chris原本已经收拾好东西准备给Zach说自己下班了，他不知道自己在别扭什么，只是想到早上的事情，再面对Zach他就会觉得尴尬。

 

Chris掏出手机，犹豫再三还是编辑了一条信息发送出去。

 

【我今天有事，先回去了。】

 

五分钟后，Zach的信息才姗姗来迟。

 

【好。】

 

简洁得不能再简洁的话，Chris好像能想象出Zach发出这个词背后的情绪。失望、落寞。

 

第二天早上，Zach老时间老地点等着Chris，等了很久，Chris始终都没出现。他看了一眼时间，如果Chris再不出现，他就会迟到。Zach想了想，给Chris发了一条信息。

 

【你出门了吗？】

 

Chris马上回了过来。

 

【抱歉，昨天忘了和你说，我今天有个采访早出发了。】

 

Zach死死盯着屏幕上的这句话，许久之后，他回复了。

 

【好。】

 

接下来的几天都是如此，Chris总是有各种理由回避Zach。就是再愚笨，Zach也知道发生了什么事。他最害怕的事情还是发生了，Chris疏远了他，就因为那天他对他有了性冲动。

 

他想和Chris好好聊一聊，但Chris总是躲开他。是去天堂还是下地狱，总该有个结果，他不能放任着两人在吊半空中，不死不活。

 

Zach决定亲自去等Chris下班。

 

 

Chris没有想到，Zach会来堵他。他刻意逃避了这么多天，与其说不知道怎么面对Zach，还不如说是不清楚自己的内心。毫无疑问，他喜欢和Zach在一起，Zach风趣又健谈，他们有共同的爱好，他们会在一起聊喜欢的书籍和文学家。他们就像相识的老友，在一些细节上充满默契。这一切，他都不想破坏，如果Zach对他真的有别的想法，那么这段友谊就会变了质。

 

“晚上有空吗？我想和你聊聊。”Zach严肃地说。

 

Chris知道这一次他逃不了，既然这样，就聊一聊吧。

 

“好。”

 

 

他们找了一家幽静的咖啡馆。

 

喝完第一杯咖啡之后，Zach率先开了口：“我猜，你知道我要和你说什么。”

 

Chris心一缩，紧紧咬住下唇不说话。

 

Zach苦笑一声，顾自说着：“我想你是知道的，我是个gay，我喜欢你，从第一眼见到你开始就喜欢上了你。”

 

Chris因为Zach的告白屏住呼吸，Zach说的他有想过，但这一切从Zach说出并得到肯定，Chris还是觉得难以接受。

 

久久之后，他终于说了第一句话：“我不是gay。”

 

“我知道。”Zach的笑变得苦涩，就像今天没加糖的咖啡。

 

还有什么比一个gay爱上直男更让人心碎。

 

“所以你知道我们之间没有可能。”Chris手指摩挲着咖啡杯，忐忑不安地说。其实他并不想这么说，但这就是事实，他爱的是女人，而不是一个男人。尽管这个男人很优秀很性感。

 

“我也知道，所以我一直不提。”Zach强忍着心酸，继续说：“我并不想打扰你的生活，我只希望能像个朋友在你的身边，照顾你，保护你，这就足够。”他满是悲伤的眼睛望着Chris，“如果微弱的爱情能转换成长久的友情，我愿意。”

 

“但是……”如果不知道Zach对他的感情，他很乐意和Zach在一起聊天、喝酒，但现在他知道了，无法装作什么事都没有发生，“抱歉，我做不到。”说完，Chris就起身离开，留Zach一人在咖啡厅里。

 

Zach眼中的光芒逐渐黯淡了下去，他自嘲地动了动嘴角。

 

终究，他们还是走到了这一步。

 

我说了我爱你，我知道会有这种结局，那么破碎的友情也只能自己来收拾。


	4. Chapter 4

暗恋这件事，一旦挑明了，一方如果没有接受的话，剩下的就只有尴尬和疏远。

 

Zach并不后悔对Chris的表白，这是一件肯定的事情，时间早晚的问题。Chris的不接受完全在他的预料之中，只是现在他们似乎连朋友都快做不成了。这才是最大的悲哀。

 

办公室的门被敲响。

 

“进来。”

 

Zach抬眼瞥见进来的是Alice，他扔下一直在手中玩着的钢笔，拉开抽屉将一小袋东西放在桌上。

 

“Sir……”Alice有些为难地开口。

 

Zach挥挥手：“给他送去吧，随便你怎么说，只要别说是我送的就可以。”

 

“好的，”Alice从桌上拿走礼物，走了几步又忍不住回头问，“您真的不打算告诉他吗？”

 

“做好你自己的事，不该问的别问。”Zach皱着眉头瞪了她一眼，莫以名状的烦躁再次袭来。

 

“抱歉。”Alice拿着小袋子退出了Zach的办公室。

 

公司里谁都能看出最近老总的心情很不好，脸上整天乌云笼罩，工作的氛围再也没有之前的轻松愉悦。每个人埋头苦干，谁也不敢犯一点错，免得让老板本就不悦的心情上再雪上加霜，挨一顿批。

 

Alice浅浅地叹了口气，她只不过是一个前台，只想好好工作，每个月能按时拿到她那份薪水。她一点都不想卷入老总和他爱恋对象的纠葛之中。

 

 

“Chris，前台有人找。”

 

Chris挂下内线电话，这个时间谁会找他？是不是Zach？自从上次不欢而散之后，他们就再也没见过面。他刻意躲着Zach，就是避免碰面时两人的尴尬。

 

有些时候，Chris会怀念和Zach在一起的时光。他知道潜意思里，他把Zach当成了依赖对象，在Zach面前，他可以抛开一切，无所顾忌。然而，这样一个信任的对象突然对你说喜欢你，信息量太大有些难以消化。

 

其实这些天他也有静下来好好想过，甚至他还上网做了问卷看看自己是不是潜在的gay或者双。答案是否定的，他不是。但他又怀疑问卷的准确性，他对Zach是有一种奇怪的情愫，比友情更多，比爱情又少。

 

算了，别想那么多，先去看看到底是谁在工作时间来找他。

 

Chris起身离开位置，往前台走去。

 

 

“Alice？”

 

来的人有些出乎Chris的意料，通常Alice只在上班之前来给他送早餐，其余时间完全没有交集。

 

“你找我有什么事吗？”Chris疑惑地问。

 

Alice没说话，将手中拎着的小袋子递给Chris：“给你的。”

 

Chris摆摆手，不打算接过：“等等，这是什么东西？”事实上，他也有打算找Alice，他不会再接受她任何东西，包括早餐。

 

“给你你就拿着。”Alice不耐烦地将东西扔进他的怀里，“你赶紧拿着，我还要去上班。”

 

Alice已经顾自离去，留下Chris一人愣在原地，前台的小姐姐指着袋子上的logo笑着说：“她送给你你就收下吧，这可是新上市的香水。她很有眼光，这款香水很适合你。”

 

一个女人送一个男人香水，似乎很容易让人想歪。

 

 

次日。

 

Chris特意早来了一会，他在这里等Alice。距离上班还有十分钟，Alice终于出现在他的视线里。

 

一如既往，当Alice将早餐递给Chris。只是这一次Chris后退了一步，摇着头拒绝：“谢谢你，Alice，但我真的不能再接受，以后也请你不要再送了。”他从背包里拿出昨天Alice送给他的香水，一并还给她，“还有这个，原谅我真不能收下。”

 

Alice无力地垂下肩膀，Chris的样子是肯定不会再收下了，她要怎么和老板交代？她想了想，先收回餐盒，却拒绝接过香水。

 

“早餐我们可以再商量，香水你一定要收下，”如果Chris拒绝了，估计老板会炒了她的鱿鱼吧，“这是瓶男香，我留着也没用。”

 

“但是……”

 

“你就当是我送你最后的礼物吧，以后不会再打扰你。”Alice截断了Chris想说的话。

 

认真考虑了一下，Chris妥协了：“好吧，那我就谢谢你的礼物。”

 

Alice挂起职业的微笑，踩着十公分的高跟鞋，摇曳着身姿从前台离开。

 

回到公司，Alice就去了Zach的办公室，将餐盒放在Zach的办公桌上，看着一脸阴云密布的Zach忐忑不安地说：“他让我以后都不要再送早餐，他不会再接下，那瓶香水……我说服了他，他收下了。”

 

Zach的目光紧紧盯着餐盒，半晌之后才说：“知道了，你先出去吧。”

 

Alice走后，Zach焦躁地将手一挥，餐盒落在地方，精心准备的早餐和热咖啡掉在地上，弄脏了地板。

 

发泄完后，Zach扶着额，忽然觉得很无力。

 

 

此后，Alice果然如承诺的一样没有再出现，Chris应该觉得高兴，可是当他啃着从路上买的早餐时还是小小的怀念了一下Alice准备的食物。

 

这样的日子过去一个星期，这天上班的时候，Chris在他公寓楼下的老位置看到了一辆熟悉的车——Zach的车。

 

Zach也看见了他，Chris知道自己逃避不过去，只好硬着头皮上前。

 

“嗨，早安。”Chris和Zach打了声招呼，但没有打算上车。

 

“上来吧，我送你去公司。”Zach淡淡地说，语气平缓得让Chris猜不出背后的情绪。

 

“不用了，我去坐地铁。”Chris想要离开，却被Zach抓住了手腕。他回头不明所以地望着Zach。

 

“你是在躲着我吗？”Zach抬眸望着Chris，脸上有些许的怒气。

 

“不是，我只是……”Chris另一只手紧紧抓住肩包的肩带，不知道该如何作答。

 

“别否认了，Chris，你根本不会撒谎。”Zach轻蔑地笑了一下，松开握住Chris手腕的手，“上来吧，我有话和你说。”

 

Chris知道无法这一次他无法逃避，最终还是选择上车。

 

Zach并没有着急着开车，他们谁也没开口，静静地在车里坐了十来分钟。Chris憋不住了，他侧过头问道：“你到底想和我说什么……唔……”

 

Chris的话还没说完，Zach突然拉过他，一只手袭上他的后脑勺将他压向自己，炙热的唇贴了上去。Chris睁大眼睛，不可置信地瞪着Zach。

 

Zach竟然强吻了他！Chris拍打着Zach的肩膀，想要推开他，却被Zach抓住双手禁锢在身后。

 

Zach粗暴地啃咬着Chris粉色的嘴唇，舌头孜孜不倦地去撬着他紧闭的牙关。终于，在Zach的攻城略地下，Chris失守了。他微张着嘴想要呼吸，Zach趁机长驱直入，舌头灵活地舔舐着他的上颚，Chris发出“呜呜”的声音，不知道是抗拒还是呻吟。Chris想将Zach的舌头推出去，反倒被他抓住机会勾住舌尖吮吸、缠绵。津液顺着嘴角流下来，Zach才放过Chris的舌头改用牙齿轻咬着他的嘴唇。

 

一种前所未有的感觉在脑中爆炸，不同于女人的柔软，Zach的吻是强势霸道，完全不给他任何反击的机会。他竟然觉得这很刺激很兴奋！

 

就在肺里的空气快要被榨干的时候，Zach放开了Chris。一缕银丝挂在Chris鲜艳红肿的嘴唇上，他气喘吁吁，绯红从脸上蔓延到了脖子，眼神有些迷离。

 

车里除了Chris的喘气声，没有其它声响。

 

Chris很想质问Zach为什么要吻他，可是Zach眼里翻涌的情欲让他退缩了。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”等Chris平复了呼吸，Zach才问。

 

“什么？”Chris擦着嘴唇，想要将Zach留在上面的痕迹擦掉。

 

Zach侧过脸注视着Chris，一字一句地说：“和我接吻你什么感觉？”

 

这他妈什么怪问题，明明他是被强吻的好吗？

 

不等Chris回答，Zach又继续说：“我吻你的时候你会觉得恶心吗？还是只是气愤？有想过推开我吗？现在又有没有想揍我一拳？”

 

“你到底想问什么？”Chris不明白，Zach强吻了他又问他一堆莫名其妙的话。

 

“等你正视了自己内心真实的想法后就会知道我想问什么。”Zach没有正面回答，但以Chris的聪明才智，一定能知道他想问什么。

 

Chris再度沉默了，和Zach接吻恶心吗？好像不会。开始的时候，是有些抗拒，毕竟是一个男人在吻他。但渐渐的，他臣服了，而且到最后Zach放开他的时候，他都没想要揍Zach，甚至还有些留恋。

 

这才是问题所在。

 

“不用现在就回答我，我希望你想清楚了再给我一个满意的答案。”从刚刚Chris的反应来看，Chris对他并不是一点感觉都没有，这让Zach又看到了希望。

 

Zach的手伸向后座，拿过一直放在后座的保温箱，他将保温箱放到Chris的膝盖上，说：“你不是一直很好奇里面是什么吗？现在可以打开看看。”

 

Chris捧着保温箱，不解地看着Zach。Zach挑了一下眉示意他打开。

 

既然这样，就看看吧。

 

刚开了小小的保温箱，咖啡的醇香扑鼻而来。Chris很熟悉这个香味，正是Alice之前一直送他的咖啡。Chris将盖子全部打开，他看到了熟悉的早餐。

 

“这是……”Chris有些糊涂了，难道一直以来他的早餐就不是Alice送的？

 

是啊，他和Alice非亲非故，在和Zach认识之前，他们根本不知道对方。能让Alice亲自来送的，也只有他的老板——Zachary Quinto。

 

“对，是我送的，而且都是我亲手为你做的早餐，”Zach大大方方地承认，Chris反倒不好意思起来：“抱歉，我不知道。”

 

“原本我也没打算让你知道，但昨天你拒绝了。”如果Chris能一直接受，Zach是不介意被误会成是Alice送的。

 

“那不是不知道其实是你送的嘛……”Chris说得很小声，Zach还是听到了，他心里一阵狂喜，“你的意思是说，如果知道是我送的你就会收下？”

 

“啊？不是，我不是这个意思，就是……”Chris纠结着要怎么去说，但最后他都没有组织好语言，“总之，不管是谁，都不要再送了，影响不好。”

 

Zach眼里的喜悦瞬间褪去，他一言不发，启动车子，银色的轿车汇入车流。

 

 

行驶了一会之后，Chris突然想起了一件事，他问始终都绷着一张脸的Zach：“那本书，初版的《尤利西斯》是不是你送的？”

 

Zach眼睛盯着前方的道路，嘴角却是讽刺的意味：“我以为你早猜到。”

 

原来真的是他！难怪打电话给Katie说谢谢的时候，Katie说他奇怪。

 

“难道你就是拍走那本书的人？”Chris有些惊讶，在和Zach聊天的过程中，他知道Zach喜欢的是《追忆似水年华》。Zach该不会是特意拍下来送给他的吧？

 

Zach否认：“不是，我从拍下这本书的人那里购买的。”

 

Chris望着Zach，百感交集，他直到今天才知道Zach默默为他做了这么多。他以为自己只是Zach一时兴起的喜欢，时间久了就会对他失去兴趣。

 

“为什么？”Chris鼻尖发酸，说不感动是假的，他的心又不是石头做的。

 

开车中的Zach快速瞄了他一眼，反问道：“为了什么你不知道吗？”如果不是出于爱，他何必要多花一倍的价格买下这本书？

 

Chris不再说话，答案他很清楚，可是他无法给出Zach想要的答案。直到快到公司时，Chris问了最后一个问题：“那瓶香水……是不是也是你？”

 

Zach没有说是不是，而是说起了香水：“那天你说我的古龙水好闻，我答应送你一瓶，但那款太浓烈不适合你。第一次闻到这款香水就让我想起你，前调清新，后调香甜，如同你本人一样，令人着迷。”

 

Chris的脸不可抑制地又红了，Zach的话让他觉得很暧昧，他有一种被剥光衣服任由Zach从头闻到脚的感觉。想到这是Zach亲自挑选的香水，他的脸红得更彻底，车里的温度也节节攀升，他不得不降下车窗让冷风吹进来，吹散脸上的炙热。

 

办公大楼很快就到了，Chris先下了车，临走前，他将保温箱放在副驾驶的座位上。Zach没有说话，面无表情地看着Chris说了声抱歉就走开。在那一刻，他有一种冲动，想将Chris拖进车里，告诉他，他有多爱他，可是那只会吓到Chris。后面等着进车库的车子按了几声喇叭，Zach从沉思中回过神，他将车子开进车库停好位置。

 

那个保温箱一直放在座位上，直到Zach离开它都在那里。

 

它已经被遗弃，被两个人遗弃。

 

 

从那次谈话过后，Chris和Zach又回到了没有认识之前的生活，你开你的车，我坐我的地铁，甚至中午吃饭也没有再碰面，生活再无交集。这样的生活持续了一段时间，Chris就有些不习惯。Zach从未如此疏远他那么久。有些时候Chris故意在电梯间流连，希望能和Zach不期而遇，但Zach就像人间蒸发了一样再也没有出现。Chris隐隐有些失落，毕竟之前Zach一直在默默照顾着他。他也讨厌自己，一边说着没可能，一边又想和Zach以朋友的关系在一起。

 

再一次，Chris没有碰到Zach，他心绪低迷地自己去楼下的餐厅吃饭。

 

走进餐厅的时候，意外地看到Zach在餐厅就餐，虽然只是一个背影，Chris也能立刻认出来。笑容漫上他的脸，Chris走过去想打招。但走了几步他又停了下来，他看到Zach的对面坐着一个女人，那个女人他很熟悉，是一直对Zach纠缠不清的Jennifer。他们似乎在谈论什么很有趣的事情，Jennifer的脸上就没有断过笑容，手指更是挑逗性极强地在Zach的手背上画着圈圈，最重要的是，Zach根本没有拒绝！他甚至能听到Zach低沉的笑声。

 

阳光透过落地玻璃窗照在Chris的脸上，他觉得很刺眼，吃饭的胃口也没了，他在他们没发现之前转身离开。

 

回到公司，Chris独自待在茶水间，啃着早上剩下的冷掉的面包。就算喝再多的热咖啡，他都觉得胃了很冷。也许是心里。

 

心不在焉地解决了面包之后，Jennifer满脸笑容地走进茶水间。Chris见到她，目光下意识地回避，Jennifer和他打了声招呼，哼着欢快的歌给自己到咖啡。

 

看到春风得意的Jennifer，Chris感到一团火从心里腾起，一句没经过大脑思考的话冲口而出：“你知道Zach是gay吗？他不会喜欢你的。”

 

Jennifer停下倒咖啡，慢悠悠地转身，像看怪物一样看着Chris。一分钟后，她以一种很悲哀的口吻说道：“Chris，我真为你感到可悲。”

 

Chris这才意识到他说了什么，连忙道歉：“对不起，我不是那意思。”

 

Jennifer耻笑着摇了摇头：“你该道歉的人是Zach，不是我。”

 

Chris的心沉到谷底。

 

为什么他会变得这样？为什么他会感到……

 

嫉妒。


	5. Chapter 5

凌乱的办公桌上，一杯咖啡冒着热气。天气日渐转冷，能捧着这样一杯热咖啡是件很幸福的事情，Chris却望着它发呆，不想喝也不想动，直到它变冷被遗弃。

 

自从上次在茶水间和Jennifer不欢而散之后，Chris的情绪一直很低落。没有任何事能让他提起兴趣，工作也是花费很多努力才勉强没有出错。Zoe关心地问过他几次，他都摇头说着没事。

 

Zoe一声叹息，任谁都能一眼看出Chris有事，他现在就像个被丢弃的娃娃。可怜又无助。

 

也许该给Zach打个电话了。

 

 

持续的坏心情始终没有转好，Chris觉得他的生命里有样很重要的东西在流失。

 

又到了午饭时间，Zoe见Chris连着几天都是在办公室啃着冷掉的三明治，半强迫地拉着他去餐厅吃饭。

 

“Zoe，我不想去。”Chris是真的不想去，他怕再次在餐厅遇上Zach和别人相谈甚欢的画面，但另一方面，他又隐隐地渴望见到Zach。

 

他已经很久没见到Zach了。

 

Zoe推着Chris来到电梯。Chris看到电梯正从楼上下来，他忽然有个感觉，Zach会在里面。

 

他的心不由地开始紧张。

 

电梯“叮”的一声到达他们所在的楼层，Chris翘首期盼。电梯门缓缓打开，那个修长的久违的身影跃入眼帘。

 

真是Zach！

 

Chris自己都没发觉，笑容回到了脸上，他快速走到Zach身边，像往常一样和Zach打招呼。出人意料地是，Zach只是淡淡地应了一下，随后就和Zoe聊起了今天的股票。Chris被冷落在一旁，见到Zach后好不容易好起来的心情瞬间又down到了极点。

 

Zach从未如此冷漠，他们好像就是陌生人，从来没认识过。Chris低垂着头，视线落在自己的脚尖。Zach这是不喜欢他了吧，也许Jennifer把那天的事情告诉了他，所以他现在一定很讨厌自己。

 

Chris厌恶自己为什么要说出那样的话。

 

电梯到达一楼，Zach和Zoe先走出电梯，Chris还在电梯里没有出来，Zoe催促着：“赶快出来一起去吃点吧。”

 

Chris从悲伤中回过神，他看了一眼面无表情的Zach。那双从来都是温柔的眼里，他再也看不到以往的期待，Chris很失落，他拒绝了Zoe：“不了，你们去吧，我自己随便吃点就好。”

 

一直没和Chris交流的Zach终于对他说了第一句话：“别那么麻烦了，一起来吧。”

 

语调没有任何起伏更没任何感情。

 

Chris很心碎，他想说不，双脚却违背意愿跟随着他们一同走进初次相遇时的意大利餐厅。

 

那一次，他们像久别重逢的朋友，有着说不完的话题。这一次，Chris听着Zach和Zoe谈论着时政和经济，丝毫没有加入的意思。

 

看他们谈论得越来越投机，Chris终于坐不住，说了句抱歉就去了洗手间。

 

看他的身影消失在转交，Zoe不放心地问Zach：“你这样晾着他真的好吗？”

 

Zach淡淡回答：“我在给他时间让他正视自己的内心，如果他一直看不清，我现在脱离出来对两个人都是件好事。”虽然这个过程令人痛苦，但他也只能这么做。

 

Zach何尝不想和Chris畅聊一番，尤其在看到Chris日渐消瘦的身体时，他更是心疼地想要将他搂在怀里好好抚慰。但是他不能，他必须克制，他必须装出一副满不在乎的样子。

 

Chris在卫生间停留了很久，当他从洗手间回来时，Zach已经离开，只有Zoe在等他。

 

望着那个空空的位置，Chris觉得他的胃像被人塞了一块铁，沉甸甸的，说不出的难受。

 

 

生活在继续，它不会因为谁的悲伤或喜悦停留一秒。

 

寒冷的冬季来临，当第一片雪花从空中落下的时候，Chris恍然意识到他和Zach有一个多月没见过面。

 

雪花越飘越大，Chris将围巾在脖子上随便绕了几下就往地铁站赶去。洋洋洒洒的雪花落在他的眉间发上，吸进肺里的空气全是冷冽的味道。Chris走了几步，停了下来，抬头望着铅灰色的天空。

 

雪花落在他的脸上，迅速融化，留下点点冰冷的液体，Chris竟觉得这和他的心境很符合。

 

一辆黑色的轿车从身边驶过，Chris的目光从灰蒙的天空转到擦身而过的车子上。

 

那是Zach的轿车。

 

如果还是几个月前，Zach一定会停下来和他打招呼，现在呢？他们已经回不去那个时候。

 

 

Zach从车库里出来就看见了Chris。他没有打伞，就这样走在漫天的雪花中。没走几步就停下脚步抬头看着天空，也许他是在感受雪花飘落的瞬间，但漫天的白色中，他的身影看起来惆怅又寂寥。

 

Chris应该是阳光的，Zach怀念他放肆的笑，可是这些他已经看不见了。Zach有些后悔，他怀疑自己是否做的太过了？Chris是真心把他当朋友，可他因为自己的原因就这样把这份友谊斩断。这对Chris来说，极其残忍。

 

Zach一直在等Chris想明白，时间在一天天的过去，但他等到的只有Chris一天比一天的沉默。

 

退回到朋友，以友情的方式陪在Chris身边，Zach不是没有想过，可惜他没办法做到。

 

车子从Chris身边驶过，Zach告诉自己不要去心疼那个孤独的身影，但他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着后视镜里Chris越来越远的身影。即使相隔甚远，Zach还是很清楚地知道Chris的目光在追随着他的车子，他脸上的表情是那么悲伤、那么心碎……

 

Zach终于无法忽视满脸写着伤心的Chris，他慢慢倒回车，停到Chris身边。车窗慢慢降下，他望着鼻子都冻红的Chris，说：“上来吧，我送你回去。”

 

Chris迟迟没有说话，也不上车，重心从左脚换到右脚。缄默许久之后，他才说：“我还是去坐地铁吧，不麻烦你了。”Chris说这话是有些赌气，Zach已经冷落他那么久了，现在又来关心算什么？

 

越想鼻尖越发酸，Chris抽了抽鼻子，告诉自己只是因为天气太冷。

 

“要说麻烦，之前你已经麻烦那么久了，也不差这一次。”Zach的视线停在Chris泛红的眼眶上，他在想是不是刚刚的话让Chris伤心了，他咳了一下，放缓声音道，“只是顺路，天又这么冷，你再站下去会感冒，赶紧上来吧。”

 

或许真是因为天气，Chris从心底开始发寒，他没再犹豫，绕过车头坐进副驾驶。

 

Chris一上车就打了个喷嚏，Zach赶紧将暖气开到最大，等Chris不再因为寒冷颤抖，他才启动车子离开。

 

 

那天夜里，Chris果真因为受凉发起了烧。

 

寒意让Chris不停打着冷颤，他却不肯将空调温度调高一点，也不想起床再去再抱一床被子。烧得迷迷糊糊的时候，他想起了Zach。多希望这一刻有Zach在他身边，拥抱着他，亲吻着他……

 

想着想着，泪水悄悄滑落，Chris的意识越来越模糊……

 

Zach……

 

Zach……

 

Chris念着这个名字昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

 

 

第二天醒来的时候，全身的骨头都在酸疼，Chris挣扎着爬起来，给Zoe打了电话，让她帮他请个假。Zoe询问了几句，他只说是发烧了，并不严重，休息几天就好了。

 

但Chris并没有好好照顾自己，大部分的时间他都在睡觉，清醒的时候就叫了一点外卖，可是却没有什么胃口去吃。

 

折腾了几天，Chris的病情越来越严重，好在这个时候Katie过来看他。

 

见到小弟快被烧傻了，Katie先是骂了他一顿，随后将他拖到医院。

 

检查了一番，开了药后Katie就带着Chris回家——回洛杉矶他们父母的家。

 

Chris想反正他现在也没精神去上班，回家就回家吧，就当给自己放假。

 

 

送Chris回去的第二天Zach就因为家里有事回去匹兹堡了，当他从匹兹堡赶回来知道Chris生病已经是几天之后。犹豫再三，他来到杂志社找Chris，却听说他请假了。Zach又驱车来到Chris的住处。他站在公寓前敲了很久的门，Chris始终没有回应。

 

隔壁的邻居受不了不停的敲门声，打开门告诉Zach，几天之前一个女人来找Chris，然后他们就再没回来过。

 

Zach道了谢，失魂落魄地走去Chris的公寓大楼。

 

一个女人？会是谁？会是Chris的女朋友吗？

 

 

躲在父母家里养病的Chris并不知道Zach来找过他，他惬意地享受着难得的假期。如果不会时不时想起Zach就更好了。

 

饶是Chris极力掩饰，Katie还是看出了他有心事。

 

“在想什么？”Katie将热可可放在书桌上，对裹着被子坐在窗边发呆的Chris说。

 

“没有。”Chris否认。

 

“要是你没有想什么，我刚刚敲了那么多下门你怎么没反应？”Katie坐到Chris的床上。

 

Chris哑口无言，他刚刚在想过去和Zach相处的点点滴滴。没想到有朝一日，他竟然会靠着这些回忆来缅怀和Zach的友情。

 

“所以，她是谁？”Katie好奇地问。

 

“谁？”Chris被问得莫名其妙。

 

“那个你想给她打电话却一直没敢打出去的女孩，”Katie趴在床上，双手托腮，“你肯定很喜欢她，我都不止一次看到你拿着手机犹豫不决，如果你真喜欢她，就给她打电话吧。”

 

Chris陷入沉默，如果不是Katie说起，他根本不知道自己这几天一直在看着手机。现在一经提醒，他才恍然知道，他一直翻看的都是Zach的号码。

 

他想给他打电话，想给他发信息。

 

难道他真的喜欢上Zach了？

 

可是他不喜欢男人啊。

 

“怎么了？你看起来不太好。”Katie望着Chris神情的变换，她的小弟好像遭受了巨大的打击。

 

Chris想了一下，决定和Katie坦白。

 

“如果我说，不是她，是他，你们会吃惊吗？”

 

Katie惊讶地张大嘴，Chris以为Katie被他吓到，他的心情变得沮丧，他就知道他们不会接受的。

 

“我知道，你不会接受，更别说爸妈了。”想到他可能喜欢Zach，但家人无法接受，Chris就觉得难过。

 

“不不，你误会了，”Katie赶紧翻身坐到Chris身边，搂住他的肩膀，安慰道：“我是说……是的，我是有点吓到，你从来没表现出有这方面的倾向……”

 

“我自己也没认识到。”Chris打断了她的话。

 

“所以他是谁？”Katie伸手将放在书桌上的热可可拿过来递给Chris，“我猜他一定很优秀，你才会喜欢上他。”

 

“我不知道，”Chris垂下眼眸，视线落在热可可上，褐色的液体让他想起了Zach的眼睛。那双温暖的眼睛是从什么时候变得冰冷？是在他拒绝了之后吧。“我不知道是不是喜欢他，也不知道他还喜欢不喜欢我。”

 

“怎么回事？”Katie关切地问。她不希望Chris受到伤害，如果那个男人让Chris受伤，她一定会找上门狠狠教训他。

 

Chris将他和Zach的事情一五一十告诉了Katie。Katie听完之后，有了短暂的沉默。她思忖了一下，说：“Chris，如果真像你说的一样，我认为他还是喜欢你的，你也动心了，既然如此，为什么不给彼此一个机会试一下？”

 

“可是，我并不是gay，你知道的，我还交过女朋友。”

 

Katie翻了个白眼，曲起手指往Chris脑门上弹了一下：“平时挺聪明，怎么一遇上感情的事就变得这么笨？很多人在遇上真爱以前根本不知道自己真正的性向。”

 

Chris揉着被Katie弹疼的脑门，真是这样的吗？

 

好吧，就算他可以跨过心里这道坎，那他的父母呢？他们也能接受吗？

 

“如果我出柜了，你认为爸妈能接受吗？他们会原谅我吗？”

 

“哦，Chris，相信我，他们爱你，如果那个男人是你的真爱，他们不会反对，”Katie将下巴抵在Chris的肩上，歪头看他笑着说：“找个机会和他们坦白吧。”

 

Chris却没有那么乐观，现在Zach对他都是爱理不理，他已经不能确定Zach是否还喜欢他，出柜这件事还是先放一放吧。

 

“过段时间再说吧，现在我只想趁这几天好好休息。”

 

“好吧，那就先休息几天，整理好心情就去找他好好聊一聊，别再像鸵鸟一样将自己埋起来逃避。”Katie收走已经空了的杯子，“我们都爱你，都希望你能开心幸福。”

 

“我知道，我也爱你们。”


	6. Chapter 6

今年的冬天似乎格外冷，纽约已经下过好几次雪。

刚下飞机，迎面而来尽是清冷的空气，Chris赶紧围上围巾，这里不是加州，他可不想再次受寒发烧。

路两旁还有尚未消融的积雪，Chris茫然的看着。银装素裹，天地安静，Chris沉浸在自己的世界里，直到司机提醒到了。

Chris拎着行李箱走进办公楼——他没有回公寓，总编交给他一份很重要的差事，他要去采访连续剧《Suits》的男主演之一——Patrick. J. Adams。

匆匆放下行李，Chris就和Zoe出发了。

在访谈开始之前，Patrick还有一组照片要拍，为了不浪费时间，他们约在了拍照的工作室。

来到工作室时，Patrick还在拍照。他看见他们来了，抱歉地笑了笑表示自己还没有结束，让他们再稍等一会。Chris回以微笑，随后走出摄影棚在休息室找了一个角落，拿出电脑开始上网搜寻关于Patrick的新闻。

对于Patrick，Chris并不是很熟悉。相对于《Suits》，他更喜欢看《House Of Cards》或者《Game of thrones》。这次采访来得突然，Chris还未来得及做好准备，现在只能临时补一点。

网上关于Patrick的新闻不是很多，Chris翻了半天找到的都是大多也是关于他和Troian Bellisario的恋情。

大约二十分钟后，Patrick的拍照结束了。Chris也准备得差不多，刚关上网页就看Patrick和摄影师出来。

Chris抬眼看着有说有笑的两人，目光接触到摄影师时他的大脑有片刻的短路——这个摄影师太像Zach了！他也有一对又粗又浓的眉毛，一样深邃的脸庞，如果说有什么区别大概就是他比Zach年长一些，还有瞳孔的颜色不一样。他的瞳孔的颜色是蓝色的，像湛蓝的海水，而不是Zach那样巧克力一般温暖的色彩。

转眼间，他们已经来到面前。Chris还呆坐在沙发上，Zoe轻轻踢了一下他的脚，他才回过神，赶紧站起来和他们握手问好。

Chris盯着那张神似Zach的脸。为什么这个男人和Zach这么像？还想他出了错觉，觉得这种类型的男人都有Zach的影子？

太像了，Chris不禁怀疑他和Zach是否有关系。

摄影师似乎并不在乎Chris奇怪的反应，反而先自我介绍：“我是这间工作室的摄影师，你可以叫我Joe。”

“Chris Pine，这次采访的记者。”Zach好像和他说过他的哥哥就叫Joe，不会就是眼前这个摄影师吧？但他的哥哥不是Quinto集团的总裁吗？怎么会在一间工作室当摄影师呢？

时间紧迫，Chris没能细想，他将录音笔放在桌上，询问：“我们可以开始了吗？”

Joe和Patrick对望一眼，两个人的嘴角都浮上一抹笑。

“抱歉，让你们久等了，这就开始吧。”Patrick坐到左侧的单人沙发上。Joe别有深意地打量了一下Chris后，说：“不打扰你们了，我先去看一下照片。”

Chris紧盯着Joe离去的背影，疑惑越来越大。

Zoe拽了一下Chris的衣角，示意他可以开始了，Chris这才回神，专心对Patrick做着采访。

随着访谈的深入，Chris发现他和Patrick在某些方面很相似，他们有相同的兴趣爱好，这让采访变得轻松愉悦。

与其说在采访，不如说在聊天。不过有一点也让Chris感到奇怪，每当他问一个问题，Patrick就会反问。比如谈到爱情，Patrick谈完之后就问他有什么看法。Chris先是一愣，但也说了他对于爱情的观点。Patrick听完之后，又追问他对同性恋有什么看法。这个话题让Chris立刻就想起了Zach。

过了好一会儿，Chris才回答：“正如我之前说的，爱情不分肤色、年龄、国界、信仰，同样，它也不分性别，上天赋予了每个人去爱的权利，只是刚好有些人爱的是同性，这没什么大不了，也没必要歧视。”就算没遇到Zach，这也是他的看法。爱是自由的，平等的，需要相互理解、包容，也需要双方坦诚以待。Zach毫不避讳对他的爱，只有他一直在逃避。

“和我想的一样。”Patrick点点头，赞同Chris的观点。

随后，他们又聊了很多，一直到结束，他们合作得都很愉快，Patrick留了Chris的号码，说和他一见如故，以后有时间一定要一起喝酒。

这让Chris又想起了Zach，他和Zach刚认识的时候，Zach也问了他的号码，然后他们真的经常在一起聊天喝酒，成为无话不说的朋友。

朋友，是啊，只有在是朋友的时候，他们才无话不谈，现在转换成爱情，彼此拥有的只是沉默。

那样的日子不复存在，Chris淡淡地叹了口气，告诉自己不要再想关于Zach的一切。

道别之后，Chris和Zoe离开了工作室。

他们前脚走出工作室，Joe后脚就从摄影棚里出来，问道：“你感觉怎么样？”

“伯克利英文系毕业的高材生自然不错，我借机问了他一些问题，答案很和我心意，看得出来，他很有内涵，Zach这次的眼光不错。”Patrick转向Joe，打趣道，“你看到他看你时的样子了吗？一定是在想怎么有人和Zach那小子长得那么像。”

Joe挑眉不服：“谁说像了？我明明比他更有男人味。”

Patrick笑了笑，不置可否。

 

回去的路上，Chris一直和Zoe聊着天，话题不知怎么转到了Patrick身上，Zoe状似无意地说：“从某些方面来看，你和Patrick确实很相似，就说外表吧，你们也有相似之处，都有一双蓝眼睛，”Zoe注视着Chris的瞳孔，“当然，你的颜色要比他更蓝一些，除此之外，他们都很可爱，都是甜心。”

“嘿！我是男人，别再说我可爱了！”Chris佯装生气捶了一下Zoe的肩膀。

“可爱有什么不好，Zach不就喜欢你可爱吗？”Zoe没多做考虑，玩笑的话脱口而出，Chris原本还洋溢着笑容的脸瞬间收敛。Zoe知道自己说错话了，赶紧道歉：“sorry，我说错话了。”

Chris却只是强颜欢笑地说：“没事，都过去了。”

 

采访的事情过去了几天，忙碌的生活让Chris暂时忘了除工作之外其他的琐事，他现在把全部的精力都投入到工作中。他经常申请外出采访，一来不想被困在格子间，他想要接触更多的人和事。二来，他怕在办公楼里遇见Zach，虽然他们见面的机会少之又少，仅有的几次也是尴尬和冷漠收场。他受不了那种氛围，既然这样还不如外出。即使寒冷的天总让他难以适应，他还是愿意呼吸外面的空气。

赶完稿子，Chris摘下眼镜，揉了揉发酸的眼窝。虽说高强度的工作确实很充实，但也让人疲倦。他都不知道自己有多久没睡个好觉。

墙上的时钟无声地走着，Chris看了一眼，快十二点了，他赶紧收拾东西回去。

走出办公楼，Chris招了一辆出租车，自从几天前加班后在地铁被一个醉鬼摸了屁股之后，Chris再也不想在午夜去坐地铁。

繁华的街道，灯火通明，不夜的城市总是有独特的魅力。Chris无神地看着一排排街灯闪过，忽然一间熟悉的酒吧闪过——那是他和Zach最后喝过酒的酒吧。

也许该去放纵一下，让疲惫的心得以放松。Chris让司机停下，付了车费，就往酒吧走去。

这个点正是玩乐的时间，酒吧里全是人。

震耳的音乐响着，Chris穿过人群，来到吧台点了杯果酒——他可不敢真让自己喝得烂醉，毕竟每天还要上班。

一位衣着性感的美女坐到Chris身边，抛了个媚眼，问：“甜心，一个人吗？”

Chris望了一眼，淡淡一笑，没有回答。

“我能请你喝杯酒吗？”美女往Chris身边挪了挪，Chris却举手示意她停下来：“抱歉，我想一个人。”

美女没有再强求，他是很可爱，但他并没有这方面的意愿，酒吧里的人多了去了，她可不愿意浪费时间。

“好吧，祝你有个美好的夜晚。”

“谢谢，希望你也有个美好的夜晚。”

 

看着离去的婀娜身影，Chris苦笑一声，如果是以前，这绝对就是他喜欢的类型，但他现在提不起一点兴趣。也许是他的口味真是变了。

Chris继续喝着闷酒，不经意的一次回眸，他看到角落里两个熟悉的人——Zach和Zoe。

Chris的心情变得复杂，他坐在高脚凳上，目光穿过人群落在Zach的背影之上。他还是和以前一样，即使一个背影让人感到窒息的性感。仿佛这份无疾而终的友情或者爱情对他来说一点都没影响，他还是那么引人注目。

喝完杯中最后一点酒，冰冷的液体顺着食道直达胃里。Chris知道不能再待下去了，他打算偷偷溜掉，他无法承受Zach对他的冷漠。

就在准备离开的时候，Zoe看见他了，甚至还向他招手。Zach跟着回头，看见是他，脸上略有诧异。Chris知道躲不过去，如此这样，去打声招呼再走吧。

等Chris快要走到他们身边时，才发现他们不止两人，还有一个男人背对着他坐在Zach身边。之前他所有的注意力都在Zach身上，没有发现这个陷在阴影里的男人。

Chris觉得那个背影很熟悉。

男人回头，Chris顿下脚步，惊讶地瞪大眼睛。竟然是Patrick？！

不知为何，Chris突然想起Zoe之前说过Patrick很可爱，Zach喜欢他就是因为他的可爱，那么现在Zach和Patrick在一起是不是说明了他喜欢Patrick？

一想到这种可能性，Chris就想拔腿逃开。

可是Zach已经近在眼前，逃跑是不可能了。Chris过去和他们打了声招呼。Zach挪开了一个位置，Chris直接越过了他坐在了Zoe身边。

对于Chris的出现，Patrick也是很吃惊，但随即就像久别重逢的老友一样抱怨Chris都不给他电话，和他一起泡吧。

Chris勉强地笑了笑，解释自己最近的工作很忙，睡觉都没时间更别说泡吧了。这一点得到了Zoe的证实。

“好吧，先原谅你了，不过今天遇上了可要不醉不归，”Patrick拍了一下Zach的大腿，指示Zach，“愣着干嘛？给我们的甜心拿酒。”

Zach却没有动，他知道Chris的酒量，此刻Chris脸上淡淡的红晕告诉他，Chris微有醉意，如果再让他喝下去，肯定又会像那天一样。

“我自己来吧。”Chris挪开眼神，不想看Patrick放在Zach膝盖上的手。

Zach的犹豫让Chris以为他只是不想和他有过多的交流，殊不知此时Zach的内心正在做着激烈的斗争。是不顾一切带着Chris离开酒吧然后告诉他这么长时间的冷落只是因为想让他自己开悟，还是继续装作陌路任他悲伤、难受，像一朵花一样枯萎？

Zach没得选择，他早已经选择了孤注一掷。幸好，以目前的情况来看，Chris已经动心。

既然一开始就决定这么做，就要把戏演好。Zach贴近Patrick和他低声交谈，余光之中，他看到了Chris垂下了头。

虽然低垂着头，Chris的眼睛还是控制不住往偷偷Zach身上瞟去。Zach的视线全在Patrick身上，他歪着头正听着Patrick在那款款而谈。那副聆听的神情是那么温柔，他们之间的气氛是那么暧昧。

Chris觉得有只猫在挠他的心。

Chris很想将耳朵捂上，可是他们说话的声音不轻不重刚好飘进他的耳朵，偶尔的笑声更是对他巨大的讽刺。一瓶接一瓶的啤酒下肚，Chris只能通过酒精麻痹自己的感官。

慢慢的，酒精起了效果，他们说话的声音越来越遥远，五彩斑斓的灯光也变得更加绚烂。绚烂之中，Chris看见了两个、三个……许多个Zach。

当Chris再次拿啤酒的时候，Zach握住了他的手。手心是冰冷的酒瓶，手背是干燥温暖的Zach的手。Chris像触电一样猛然抽回自己的手，Zach跟着收回手，似乎有些生气，粗眉微拧，道：“别再喝了，你会醉。”

Chris紧咬着下唇，委屈慢慢扩散，他红着眼眶，反问：“你会在乎吗？”他抽了抽鼻子，才没让自己像个女人一样哭泣。

“你醉了。”Zach和Zoe交换了一下位置，扶起Chris，“我送你回去。”

Chris甩开他的手，重心不稳跌坐到沙发上：“我自己有腿，不敢麻烦你。”Chris看向Zach身后的Patrick，冷着一张脸说，“恐怕你也没时间送我。”

Zach很生气但又有点想笑，Chris这么明显的吃醋恐怕只有他自己没有发现。Zach坐在Chris身边，轻柔地将落在他额前的头发捋开，温柔地说：“听话，我送你回去，不然等会你就会吐在这里。”

Chris根本不听他的话也不想和他交流，谁让他之前一直不理他。Chris挪开身体与Zach拉开距离，顺手想拿酒却被Zach按住。

“别让我强制拉你回去。”Zach阴沉着脸，他没想到Chris会这么固执。

“你是我的谁？凭什么管我？”Chris扬起下巴，挑衅地说。

在一旁看戏的Patrick忍不住噗嗤一笑，Zach立马投去要杀人的眼神，Patrick在嘴巴前做了一个拉拉链的手势，表示自己不会再出声。还是Zoe明白事理，看到Zach和Chris需要独处的空间，拉着Patrick就去跳舞。

Zoe一走，Chris也跟着站了起来，摇摇晃晃走向舞池。他才不要和Zach待在一起

Zach僵在原地，眼睁睁看着Chris在舞池中乱舞。

一个男人不动声色地接近Chris，开始男人还只敢在他周围舞动，时不时用身体触碰一下，见Chris并没有拒绝，他更加大着胆子贴着Chris热舞。

Zach只觉得他全身的血液都往头顶冲去，愤怒、嫉妒就像燃烧的烈焰，烧得他逐渐失去理智。当男人跳到Chris面前，拉过Chris低头吻住那双他幻想了很久的唇的时候，Zach再也控制不住冲到舞池。

然而他还没到舞池，Chris就一把推开了男人。Zach见到Chris使劲擦着嘴唇，瞪着男人的眼睛里全是厌恶。Zach快步向前，将Chris拉到身后护住，如果不是Patrick及时拉住他的手臂，他一定会揍得这个非礼Chris的男人满地找牙。

“sorry，我不知道你有男朋友。”男人倒也还好，主动对Chris道歉。可惜了，这个全场最佳的屁股已经名花有主。

“滚！”Zach毫不客气地说，怒火烧得他彻底失去理智，若是平常，他根本不会说这么没礼貌的话。

男人也不在乎，再次道歉后才离开。

Zach转身看着Chris，他现在很想“教训”一下这个小迷糊，难道他不知道自己快被人摸了个遍吗？看来以后再也不能让Chris喝酒，至少不能在没他的情况下喝酒。

小插曲让Chris的酒醒了不少，他看到Zach怒气冲冲的脸，一种愧疚感油然而生。

Zach刚想训斥Chris不知道保护自己，Chris就瘪着嘴，说：“我不喜欢他亲我……”

愤怒的心瞬间平息，一脸委屈的Chris让Zach总是毫无办法。Zach伸手将Chris揽入怀里。

Chris，我该拿你怎么办？

Zach无力地想。

头靠着Zach肩膀的Chris缓缓落下一滴泪，他知道他完了，他爱上Zach了。他想起了几个月前Zach强吻他时说过的话：我吻你的时候你会觉得恶心吗？还是只是气愤？有想过推开我吗？现在又有没有想揍我一拳？

Chris现在明白了Zach说的要他正视自己的内心后再回答的意思。

他不会因为Zach吻他而恶心，他那时候只觉得惊讶，但现在另外一个男人去吻他，他全身心都在抗拒，从毛孔里感到恶心，这一切的差别就是——他爱上了Zach。

音乐转换，一首轻缓的音乐流淌，Chris圈住了Zach的腰跟随着音乐慢舞。浪漫的曲调也阻止不了心酸蔓延，Chris在责怪自己知道得太晚，从今晚的情况来看，Zach的心已经不在他这里，Zach喜欢上了别人。

Zach却不知道Chris百转千回的心思，他以为Chris经过这件事想通了。细碎的吻落在Chris的发间，他闻到了淡淡的熟悉的香味，那是他送给Chris的香水，原来他一直在用。

“Chris，you smell good。”Zach贴着他的脖子低哑着声音说。

Chris却没有回应，他在心里默默做了一个决定。

只有那样，他才能让自己不再想Zach，也不再爱他。 

但这一刻，就让他拥有这最后的温存吧。

明天之后。

再见，Zach。


	7. Chapter 7

Cruise面色凝重地望着办公桌对面的这个年轻人，他叹了口气，道：“Chris，你真的决定好了吗？”

 

“是的，我决定了。”Chris无比肯定。之前知道有这个机会的时候他就一直在考虑要不要去，现在只是更加有理由让他下定决心。

 

“你知道那里有多危险吗？”Cruise喜欢这个年轻人，聪明充满朝气，总让他想起年轻时候的自己。他真心不愿Chris将他的生命留在那个战乱的国家。

 

“我知道，正是因为如此，我才要去让更多的人看到战争的残酷。”Chris已经做好准备，就算前路再危险他都义无反顾。

 

Cruise陷入沉默，上头是希望派个人去，他也一直在找合适的。，可听到要去这么危险的地方，原本蠢蠢欲动的人顷刻间安静，哪怕他给的条件再诱人始终都没人想去。现在Chris主动请缨，他却犹豫了。毕竟Chris还这么年轻，此去凶险，生死都在一线之间，万一上帝不眷顾Chris，他会悔恨终身。

 

“我已经决定好了，所以不论您答应与否，我都会去。”Chris看出了Cruise的犹豫，这不是一件小事，可终究要一个人去报道。

 

“既然如此，我也不劝你再考虑考虑，”Cruise从椅子上起来，绕过办公桌和Chris拥抱了一下，“不论如何，请一定要保护好自己，一定要活着回来。”

 

“我会的。”Chris将手里一直握着的一封信交给Cruise，装作无所谓地笑了一下，说，“如果万一我回不来了，请把这封信交给楼上传媒公司的Zachary Quinto。”

 

“我希望永远不要交给他。”Cruise没多问为什么，小心地将信收进抽屉里。

 

Chris淡淡一笑，又说：“还有，我希望您不要告诉人我的去向，包括Zoe，我不想让他们担心。”

 

“如果她问起呢？你突然消失了，她肯定会怀疑。”

 

Chris想了想，回答：“就说我辞职了吧，您也不知道我的去向。”

 

“好吧，”Cruise答应了，他拿起放在办公桌上一个小盒子，“这是我二十年前我拿到第一笔稿费时买的钢笔，它陪了我很多年，见证了我许多的时刻，现在我送给你，希望能给你带来好运。”

 

Chris连忙婉拒：“不行，这太贵重了，我不能收下。”

 

Cruise不容他拒绝，直接塞到Chris怀里：“拿着吧，除非你嫌弃这个礼物太寒酸了。”

 

“您不知道我不是这意思……”Cruise瞪了他一眼，他举手投降，“好吧好吧，我收下。”

 

Cruise再次拥抱了一下Chris，无比严肃地说：“一定要平安回来。”

 

“会的，我会的。”

 

 

天刚微微亮，Zach走出机场，他刚刚从法国出差回来。他在法国的每一天都在想念着Chris，都在想早点回来告诉Chris他的心一直没变过。几天前在酒吧的事让Zach他意识到Chris的心里有他。他决定不再等待，他要主动出击，不论用何种方法一定要追到Chris。

 

Zach不知道，在他的飞机落地的时候，一架飞机起飞，它的目的地是迪拜，Chris就在飞机上，他将在那里辗转去往也门。

 

毫不知情的Zach开开心心开着车回家，距离Chris上班还有一点时间，他要赶紧回去给Chris做点早餐，然后亲自给他送去。

 

 

准备好Chris爱吃的早餐后，Zach驱车来到公司，他站在杂志社的门口等Chris。左等右等，时间一分一秒过去，始终都不见Chris人影，Zach看了一眼时间，如果Chris再不出现，他就要迟到了。

 

在最后的时限来临之前，Zoe踩着她的高跟鞋匆匆赶来，她看到Zach也是一惊，随后目光落在Zach手中提着的餐盒上：“你在等Chris吗？”

 

Zach扬了扬手中的食物，挑眉一笑，说：“很明显。”

 

Zoe却一脸惋惜：“你来晚了，Chris辞职了。”

 

原本还踌躇满志的Zach，下一秒就皱起眉头，完美无瑕的脸顷刻间全是阴霾，他不肯相信Zoe说的话，阴沉着一张脸，问：“你说什么？”

 

“抱歉，Zach，Chris辞职了，五天前就已经辞职，”Zoe愧疚地说：“我也是昨天才知道，之前一直以为他外出采访……”

 

Zach没有听Zoe说完，他把餐盒往Zoe怀里一扔，飞快地冲进电梯。

 

他要去找Chris。

 

 

车子飞驰到Chris的住所，Zach在电梯里焦急地看着数字慢慢攀升。到达17楼，Zach立马出去。他来到1701，有人正往Chris的房间搬东西。Zach看到搬东西的人身上穿的工作服，写着一家搬家公司的名字。一对男女正在指挥着工人将家具放在何处。

 

显然他们是这间公寓的新主人。

 

Zach没再停留，迈着沉重的步伐，他离开了Chris曾经的家。

 

坐进车里，Zach给Chris打电话，电话里机械的声音提示他无法接通。

 

这个城市这么大，Chris又身在何处？

 

Zach忽然觉得如果找不到Chris，他就会永远失去Chris。

 

 

自从去年7月也门政府开始削减燃油补贴引发民众不满，胡塞武装组织借机夺取了首都萨那之后，武装组织和中央政府就摩擦不断，战争频发。时至今日，也门已经彻底陷入了混乱。随处都是枪声、炮声、爆炸声……在激烈的交火声中，全是无辜民众凄厉的哭喊声，那些无家可归被迫流离的难民才是这场战争最大的受害者。

 

Chris躲在一处坍塌的石墙后头，在他十米之外，武装兵刚刚占领了这个地方。镇上已经没有多少人，能逃的都逃了，没能及时逃走的也只能听天由命。

 

离Chris不远处，横七竖八倒着几具尸体，那是刚刚被武装组织处决的政府人员。Chris小心翼翼地保护着相机，里面拍摄了处决的画面，那是最重要的证据。但现在更重要的是，他要想办法离开这里。四周全是武装部队，他一个金发蓝眼的美国人，如果被发现，等待他的只有死亡。

 

Chris回想起他刚到这里时的情形，遍地疮痍和逃难的人群让他感到窒息。虽然在电视、报纸上看过不少关于中东战争的新闻，但亲眼所见又是另外一回事。当逃难的人看到他的样貌时，眼里赤裸裸的厌恶让他心生愧疚。他庆幸带的只有相机，如果他带了任何一样具有杀伤力的武器，估计早已经死在这里了。

 

接下来的报道并不顺利，可以说举步维艰。他找到杂志社联系好的落脚点之后，才发现这里已经人去楼空，没有别的去处，他也只能先住下。然而第二天醒来，他的行李不翼而飞，唯一庆幸的是，他的护照和少量现金因为贴身携带才没被偷走，而最重要的相机因为被抱在怀里才得以幸免。

 

丢失了行李，他也毫无办法，在住所找了一点食物吃过之后，就带着相机出去，想去拍一些难民的照片，却拍到了政府军和武装组织的交战。横飞的子弹，血肉模糊的尸体，他吓得很久都没能吃下一点食物，他脑子里全是红色的血液。那些爆炸的声音和交战的枪火声更是让他几天没合上过眼。

 

后来是怎么坚持下来的？也许是那些孩子的泪水和哭声让他明白自己来这里的目的。压抑着翻涌的难受，他拿起相机拍下一个又一个危险的画面。

 

 

一块碎石从石墙上滚落打断了Chris的思绪，正在谈笑的几个叛军民兵听到了声响，拿着枪往这边走来。

 

Chris谨慎地扭头瞄了一眼，那几个民兵正在靠近，Chris紧张得不行，心砰砰直跳，好像快要从喉咙里蹦出来。

 

就在民兵快要到达Chris的藏身之处时，一位裹着黑色头纱的女人弯着腰悄悄靠近。

 

“Malak！”Chris压低声音，道，“你怎么来这里了？”

 

“嘘……”Malak拉住Chris的手腕，“跟我来。”

 

Malak带着Chris，在废墟里小心翼翼地穿行，尽管努力掩藏行踪，还是被民兵发现，枪声马上响起，Chris可以听到那些民兵在用阿拉伯语喊叫着什么。

 

子弹贴着身体飞过，Chris无暇顾及，他和Malak加快脚步，身后的追兵越来越多。Chris越来越紧张，他将相机往Malak怀里一塞，道：“你先走，我去引开他们。”

 

Malak把相机扔回去，坚定地说：“不，你自己的东西自己保管。”Malak看了一眼越来越近的民兵，她观察了一下地形，指着不远处一栋两层楼高的房子，说，“那栋房子后面有条小路，可以让我们逃出去，现在别再啰嗦，赶紧给我爬上去！”

 

Chris很想赞叹一下这个与众不同的女性，但现在显然不是时候，他跟着Malak一起朝房子跑去。就在他们爬上二楼的阳台时，一枚子弹打碎了阳台的玻璃。Chris头都不敢回，用最快的速度和Malak跑向房子后面的小路。

 

曲折迂回的小路救了他们，扛着枪的民兵的声音越来越远，最终没了声响。Chris知道，他们脱离了危险。

 

也不知道跑了多远，确定没被追上来，他们才停下来，靠着围墙气喘吁吁。

 

又一次劫后余生，Chris哈哈大笑起来，对着Malak感激道：“你又救了我一次。”

 

Malak却不领情：“我希望这是最后一次救你，回你的国家享福去，别再自找麻烦，把命丢在这里。”

 

Chris笑笑，他知道Malak只是嘴巴说说，如果真遇到什么危险，Malak还是会来救他。

 

Chris庆幸自己能在这里认识Malak。Malak是位伟大的女性，即使身处这样动荡的环境。

 

Malak的父亲是大学教授，哥哥刚刚大学毕业，母亲虽然只是一名普普通通的家庭妇女，但一家人相爱相亲，倒也温馨。可是这样的生活止于几个月前开始的战乱。他的父母死于轰炸之中，哥哥被武装军抓走，下落不明，生还的希望渺茫。原本是掌上明珠的Malak一下子失去了所有的亲人，她也曾悲伤、害怕，但她很快从苦难中振作，完成了从恐惧到重生的蜕变。

 

战火纷飞中，Malak救了很多和家人走散的孩童，她为他们找安全的据点，给他们寻找食物。Chris是在十天前遇上Malak，当时他正在拍照，丝毫没察觉危险正在迫近。如果不是Malak及时推了他一把，他已经被子弹打中。

 

从那以后，他就和Malak一起一边帮助走散的儿童，一边用镜头记录下这里发生的一切。但政府军太弱了，没有坚持多久就溃不成军，武装军轻而易举占领了这里，现在正在镇上进行最后的排查，一旦发现有残留的政府军或者公务员，他们就处以极刑。

 

胡塞武装组织是一个反美反犹的组织，如果让他们发现了Chris，后果不堪设想。

 

 

回到临时的据点后，Chris才知道Malak已经将孩子们转移了，这里只剩下他们两个人。

 

“我不和你开玩笑，这里已经不安全，你再待下去只有死路一条。”Malak将仅剩的一点食物分给Chris，“先休息一晚，明天会有一辆车子来送我去亚丁，你可以跟着我们到那里。到了亚丁你就回去吧，这个国家已经没救了，战乱吞噬了一切，你把自己的生命留在这里，不值得。”

 

纷杂的局势让Chris也意识到此处的确不是久留之地，就连亚丁可能很快也会失守。他现在唯一能做的就是用镜头记录下更多的画面，如果他的镜头能让人们反省，哪怕只有一个人，他也愿意将生命燃烧在这里。

 

“好，我先和你撤离，到了亚丁我再想办法。”Chris先答应，等到了下一个安全一点的地方，他再离开。

 

Malak没有多说什么，胡乱吃了一点东西后躺在全是灰尘的地板上，闭眼休息。

 

Chris从夹克内袋里掏出手机——这是他最后的救命稻草，必须保护好。他编辑了一条短信发送出去，随后又在日记本上记录今天发生的一切。

 

等他写完，Malak已经睡着。Chris凝视着这个美丽的女人，忽然想起了Zach。

 

这是他来也门之后第一次想起Zach，也不知道Zach现在在做什么，他是否还会想起他？

 

前路渺茫，如果还有机会再见，他想，他会告诉Zach，他爱他。

 

夜晚降临，这个小镇被黑暗笼罩，偶尔的光亮也是来自爆炸的火光。Chris睡得很不安稳，天刚刚亮，他们就前往和司机约好的地点。

 

一直等到太阳快下山，那个人都没出现，Malak有些着急了，Chris安慰她说出去看看。

 

然而，Chris这一去，再也没回来。


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe火急火燎地冲进Zach的公司，助理想和她说Zach正和一个重要的客户在谈事情，Zoe不理会她，直接推开大门走进办公室。

 

Zach有些吃惊地看着Zoe，刚想责怪Zoe的无礼，随即想到Zoe可能是有Chris的消息了，他才将怒火压下。

 

和客户道了歉约定下次商谈的时间后，Zach迫不及待地问：“是不是有Chris的消息了？”

 

Chris消失的这二十多天，Zach一直没有放弃寻找，他有再打过Chris的电话，却被提示已经注销。后来他以朋友的身份去了Chris在洛杉矶的家。旁敲侧击之下，Zach才知道Chris的父母还以为Chris在杂志社上班。

 

回纽约之后，Zach通过他的人脉打探着Chris的消息，可惜没人知道Chris的下落。这让Zach不禁怀疑，Chris是不是找了一个杳无人烟的地方故意躲着他？

 

“我不确定，目前还只是怀疑。”Zoe将她公司今天刚出的杂志递给Zach，“你看看封面。”

 

Zach不明所以地看着封面，是战乱中的也门。Zach翻开杂志，里面具体介绍了也门现在的情况，配图是几张满脸是血在废墟上哭泣的儿童的照片。Zach快速浏览了一下，合上杂志，问：“你到底想说什么？”他的心里有了一点答案，但千万不要是他想的那样。

 

Zoe叹了口气，说：“之前总公司一直希望能派个人去也门，但没人敢去，只有Chris流露出一丝兴趣，现在他突然辞职，我想他可能是被派到那里去了。”

 

Zach的心紧紧揪着，虽然猜到了可能性，但是他还不愿相信。Chris……竟然不顾自己的生命跑到那么远的地方。

 

“我想，如果前方这个记者真的是Chris，总编肯定了解情况。”

 

Zach拿起西装外套，眉头深锁着说：“走吧。”

 

 

Zoe刚回到公司门口就遇上了Cruise，Cruise看到他们两人似乎并不惊讶，只是一脸愁容，压低声音说：“这里说话不方便，来我的办公室。”

 

跟随着回到办公室后，Zoe刚想开口询问，Cruise就打了个手势让停下：“我知道你想问什么，我会把事情原委都告诉你们，但现在——”Cruise拉开抽屉将那封小心保管的信拿出交给Zach，“Chris说如果他回不来了，让我把这封信转交给你。”

 

Zach接过信紧紧攥在手里却没拆开。

 

“他……”Zoe捂住嘴不敢再往下说。

 

“是的，正如你们猜测的一样，Chris去了中东。”Cruise打量了一下Zach，这个男人从一进来神色就很不善，现在更是一副想要杀人的样子。既然Chris把最重要的信选择留给这个男人，就说明他们的关系匪浅，男人的表情也印证了他的猜测。

 

尽管接下来要说的话很残酷，Cruise还是决定告诉他们：“Chris是主动要求去的，虽然我也很担心，但他执意要去，我只能尊重他的意愿。”

 

“说重点。”Zach不耐烦地打断Cruise的话，他只想知道结果。

 

Cruise沉默片刻，缓缓说道：“Chris和我一直都有联系，他每天都会给我发一条信息报平安，但三天前，他突然中断了信息，我尝试打过几次电话都无法接通。现在也门局势复杂，我怕他已是凶多吉少。”

 

仿佛一盆冷水从头淋到脚，Zach连指尖都感到寒意。不！不会的！这不可能！Chris不会将生命留在那里！

 

“他在也门哪里？”Zach感到他的心在流血，这个消息就像一把利刃，狠狠扎在他的心上。

 

强忍着悲痛，Zach做了个决定，他要去也门找Chris。

 

“萨那。”Cruise在电脑上搜索了一下，将电脑转向Zach，让他看网页上的内容，“萨那已经被武装军占领，昨天他们刚刚成立所谓的‘全国过渡委员会’和‘总统委员会’，现在萨那那边的情况很不乐观，你真的要去吗？”

 

Zach没有回答，这是无比肯定的事，他一定要去把Chris带回来。无论Chris在哪里，无论是生是死。

 

 

比起寒冷的纽约，也门的阳光太过火热。

 

从亚丁的国际机场出来，Zach已经是一身的汗。他环顾四周，寻找着和他接头的那个人。

 

一声刺耳的喇叭声响起，Zach转头朝声音来源望去，一个叼着雪茄的男人坐在吉普车上，正对他招手。

 

Zach逆行穿过人群来到车边，他打开后座的车门将行李一扔，绕过车头坐进副驾驶。

 

“好久不见了，Zach，你还好吗？”男人侧目望着他，“你怎么想起来这里？”

 

“别废话，快开车吧。”Zach实在没有心情和男人叙旧，他现在只想早点找到Chris，拖得时间越久，Chris就越危险。

 

“好吧好吧，我不问了。”男人启动车子，调转方向往北方的萨那驶去。

 

 

吉普车开出一段距离后，男人还是抑制不住好奇心问：“你说要去找一个人，他是谁？对你很重要吗？”

 

“很重要。”那是他错失的爱人，如果不重要也不会千里迢迢来这里寻找。

 

公路两遍全是逃难的人群，他们是唯一一辆朝着萨那方向驶去的车。

 

来也门之前，Zach了解了一下这里复杂的情况，前方很危险，他不想再拖累别人。“Karl，在前面你把我放下，你回去吧，萨那太危险了，我自己去。”Zach伸手将后座的行李拉过来，他取出一叠钞票递给Karl。

 

Karl挥手拒绝，他斜睨着Zach，一脸暴躁地说：“你把我当成什么人了？忘恩负义、见利忘义的小人？”

 

“你知道我不是那意思，我只是不想你有危险。”

 

Karl白了他一眼，说：“那就别再啰嗦，我的命都你救的，能活这么多年已经是赚了。”

 

Zach不再多言，他知道Karl也是个固执的人，当年救他一命，他一直等着机会报答。

 

 

去往萨那的比他们预想的要困难很多，越是接近越是阻碍重重，被炸毁的道路比比皆是，他们不得不绕了很多的远路才到达萨那北部和阿姆兰接壤的小镇——根据Cruise提供的线索，那是Chris最后出现的位置。

 

找了一处隐蔽的位置，Karl将车子藏好，这是他们撤离的唯一交通工具。

 

Karl给了Zach一套也门当地的服装，他们需要伪装才不至于被人轻而易举发现。穿好之后，Karl看着Zach深邃的脸庞，打趣道：“你要是再黑一点和这里的居民也没什么区别。”

 

Zach无心和他开玩笑，沉默地藏好枪支之后，就往镇中心进发。

 

 

遍地的废墟和干涸的血迹冲击着Zach，他不知道Chris是怎么在这样艰苦的环境中坚持下来。虽然需要有人去报道这里的情况，但Zach还是很自私地想，这个人不该是Chris。Chris应该被呵护着，而不是在这样战火纷飞的地方受苦。

 

越是搜索Zach的心情越是沉重，若非亲眼所见，他都无法想象战争带来的残酷。面对那些无家可归的人，Zach很想帮助他们，但他有更重要的事。他拿着Chris笑容灿烂的照片逢人就问，逃难的人要么说着听不懂的阿拉伯语要么说着蹩脚的英语，无非例外，每个人都敷衍地摇着头表示没见过Chris。

 

夜幕很快降临，小镇一片死寂。

 

“先找个地方休息一下吧，”残破的路上已经没有多少人，Karl拉住一直不愿放弃询问的Zach。

 

Zach有些心灰意冷，如果Cruise没说错，Chris应该在这里出现过，但为什么没人知道他的下落？

 

Karl找到了一处休息点，Zach跟了上去。等天一亮，他再去找，雁过留痕，Chris总会留下线索。

 

 

黑夜吞噬着小镇，Zach睁着眼，茫然地望着被风吹动破败的纱帘。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，他还未看清来人，Karl已经快速反应过来，举着枪对着黑暗中的人，低声质问：“谁？”

 

阴影里人影顿了一下，似乎有些惊讶：“American？”

 

是一个女人的声音，而且是个很年轻的女人。

 

“你是谁？”Karl并没有对方是女人而放松，以往的经验告诉他，有时候女人才最危险。

 

“Malak，我的名字。”Malak往前走了一步，Karl立刻制止了她，“停下！再往前走我就开枪了！”

 

Zach的手搭上Karl的枪管，道：“别这样Karl，她可能只是难民。”Zach谨慎地靠近Malak，借着微弱的月光，他看清了Malak的样貌——这是一个很年轻也很漂亮的也门女人。

 

“我们没有恶意，只是想在这里休息一下。”Zach转头用眼神示意Karl放下枪。即使光线昏暗，Zach还是看见Karl翻了个白眼，随后才慢慢地收回枪。

 

“你们是谁？为什么来这里？”Malak一脸防备地问，流利的英语让Zach微微有些诧异。

 

“我们来找一个人，”Zach赶紧从怀里掏出Chris的照片给Malak看，“你见过这个男人吗？”

 

Malak接过照片，仔细一看，竟然是Chris！她没有马上回答Zach，把照片还给Zach，反问：“你们找他干什么？你们和他什么关系？”

 

Malak的疑问让Zach看到了一丝希望，他激动地抓住Malak，追问：“你见过他对不对？他人在哪里？”

 

Malak推开Zach，没有因为Zach的激动就放松警惕：“你还没有回答我的问题。”

 

“抱歉，”Zach再次将照片放到Malak面前，“他是我深爱的人，我来带他回家。”

 

“你是……Zach？”

 

“你怎么知道？你见过他对不对？”Zach差一点就要喜极而泣，“他和你说起过我？”

 

Malak找了一个角落坐下，说：“他没有和我说起过你，只是有一天他在梦里叫过这个名字，我想那一定是对他很重要的人。”Malak将藏在身上的属于Chris的笔记本交给Zach，“这是他的，和我分开前他交给我保管，现在我把它给你。”

 

Zach接过日记本，他发现自己的手在微微颤抖，问：“他现在人在哪里？”

 

Malak无助地摇了摇头，说：“我不知道，几天前他说出去看看就再也没回来，如果明天他再不回来，我也不会再等下去。这里太危险了。”

 

原本燃起的一丝希望顷刻间又被浇灭，Malak的话让他的心变得慌张。

 

“等天亮一点，我带你们去他最后出现的地方看看，”Malak凝视着Zach悲戚的脸，“不过你最好别抱什么希望，我听说胡塞的武装军抓了四个美国人，希望他不是其中一个。”

 

Zach再也坐不住，他现在就要去找Chris。Karl见势不妙，赶紧拽住他，吼道：“你疯啦？！现在出去不要命了吗？”

 

“放开！”Zach偷来凌冽的一瞥，“我要去找他。”

 

“你现在去哪里找？”Karl将他按在角落，让他坐下，恶狠狠地说，“等天亮了，我和你一起去，现在就给我养好精神，接下来的日子恐怕你连睡觉的时间都没了。”

 

Zach颓然地坐在角落，摩挲着日记本的封面，上面沾染了一些深色的印记，Zach知道那是干涸的血迹。许久之后，他从裤子口袋里掏出一个小的手电筒，翻开Chris的日记本，一个字一个字认真的看着。

 

 

1月10日。

 

刚到萨那，这里比纽约要暖和得多，可是这里的情况比我想象的要糟。这座历史名城，如今被炮灰轰炸，到处都是断壁残垣。战争真是可怕，它会毁灭一切。

 

找到了联络点，但已经人去楼空。至少还有一个安身之所。

 

太累了。

 

 

1月11日。

 

行李被偷了，还好护照和相机都在。

 

今天目击了武装军和政府军的交战，血肉横飞。枪炮的声音一直在耳边萦绕，肚子很饿，但我没胃口吃饭。

 

希望今晚还能睡着。

 

 

1月21日。

 

今天差点没命了，还好Malak救了我。她是位伟大的女性。

 

 

1月22日。

 

武装军占领了总统府，萨那失守了。街上到处都是武装军和流离失所的无辜民众，民兵正在排查，Malak要我小心点，因为我是个美国人，如果被抓到，我就完了。

 

我不知道我是个美国人有什么错，但显然在这个国家就是错了。

 

 

1月29日。

 

今天终于下了一点雨，气温降了一点。雨水冲刷了路面上的血迹，但人心里的血迹呢？它能被冲洗干净吗？

 

Malak又救回两个孩子，可是食物快没了。写下这句话的时候，我已经整整一天没吃过东西，如果现在谁给我一个汉堡，我一定会大声地对他说：我爱你！

 

 

看到这里Zach无声地笑了一下，心里却是针扎一样疼。Chris那么一个不经饿的人竟然可以一天不吃饭！Zach的手指摸着这行字下面Chris画的一个汉堡，如果他能找到Chris，他一一定要亲手给他做很多很多好吃的料理。

 

Zach看着这些简短的话语，字里行间，他可以感受到那些惊心动魄的画面，还有Chris一步一步变得成熟坚强。但这些却让Zach无比心痛，尤其是知道Chris一次又一次的死里逃生。

 

夜在加深，Zach毫无睡意，他继续翻看。

 

 

2月2日。

 

今天拍到了武装军处决政府人员的画面，太血腥太残忍，真想难以相信，战争会让人性堕落成这样。

 

而又一次Malak救了我，她真是我的天使。

 

回到住处，孩子们已经转移了，这很好。Malak说明天去亚丁，让我一起走。可是我还想拍更多的画面。等到下一个安全一点的地方，就和她说再见吧。

 

愿上帝眷顾她，让她一路平安。

 

 

2月3日。

 

此时凌晨刚过，我却没有一点睡意。

 

Zach……

 

不知道他还好吗？

 

如果不能回去，我最后悔的就是不能和他说一句，我爱你。

 

Zach，我爱你。

 

 

在日记本上第一次看到自己的名字和Chris的告白，Zach潸然泪下。泪水模糊了视线，他颤抖着手翻开下一页，却是空白一片。

 

Zach知道，Chris就是失踪在这一天。

 

Chris，Chris……你到底在哪里？

 

Zach合上日记本，泪流满面。


	9. Chapter 9

第一缕阳光照进残破的楼房内，Malak从睡梦中醒来。一个修长的身影站在阳台面对着初生的太阳。Malak没有打扰他，沉默地开始收拾东西。

 

听到声响，Zach悠悠转身。寻找食物的Kar恰在此时回来，手里拿着几个玉米饼，见到他们已经醒来，将手中的饼分发了。

 

“赶紧吃了吧，我们要抓紧时间赶路。”

 

 

热带的风干燥带着热气，才走了一段路，Zach全身是汗，已经湿透。他没有停下休息也顾不上喝水，一心只想早点找到Chris的下落。他们小心翼翼地一路向北，终于在一个小时后到达Chris失踪的地方。

 

这是一个十字路口，在他们对面是座小镇。通往小镇的路口可以清晰地看见武装军的坦克、军用吉普和拿着枪巡逻的胡塞武装军。

 

他们三人隐藏在路边一辆废弃的汽车后面。

 

Malak眉头紧皱，美丽的脸庞上全是担忧，她指着对面的小镇，说：“那里几天前还没被占领，我父亲生前一个好友答应带我去亚丁，他约我在这里等，但是他没有出现，Chris说去附近看看，然后就没有回来了。”Malak探出头望了一眼武装军，“第二天那里就沦陷了，恐怕Chris……”

 

“不会的。”Zach断然出声，他不接受猜测，他的Chris一定还活着。

 

“所以现在要怎么做？”Karl掏出抽了一半的雪茄点燃，一缕轻烟袅袅升起。Malak闻不惯烟味，捂住嘴咳了几声。

 

“我打算穿过去，我有预感，Chris就在那里。”Zach开始整理行装。

 

“你疯啦？对面可是全副武装，你赤手空拳就想过去？”Karl嗤之以鼻。

 

“也许，我是疯了。”Zach自嘲地笑了笑，从遇见Chris的第一天起，他就沦陷了。他以为给Chris时间他会明白，却没想到成了今天这种局面。他恨自己不主动一点，才让Chris陷入这种危险的境地。

 

“我看我也是疯了才会陪你来这里自讨苦吃。”Karl掐灭雪茄，他们必须想办法引开路口把守的武装军。

 

时间紧迫，一时也想不出好的办法。情理之中，Zach提出一个想法。

 

虽然不是好办法，但已别无他法，至少试一下，还有成功的希望。

 

Zach的提议是由Karl去离这里不远的一座废弃加油站制造爆炸声吸引武装军过去，但问题是他们没有炸弹，那怎么才能制造出爆炸声？Karl轻蔑地笑了笑，他们未免也太小看他这个前雇佣军了吧，加油站这种地方能制造爆炸物的东西不要太多。

 

等Karl制造出声响武装军被吸引过去后，Zach就和Malak趁机穿过去。

 

Zach担心Karl会因此惹上麻烦，Karl却一脸的无所谓。

 

商量好细节之后，他们就各自准备。虽然是最老套的声东击西，但希望能奏效吧。

 

 

Karl将路上捡的一把AK47交给Zach，又给了他几个弹夹，斜视着他，问：“会用吗？”

 

“会。”

 

“那就好。”Karl不再废话，离开他们往加油站赶去。

 

Zach目送着他离开，直到他在视线里消失不见。他在心里默默祈祷，希望Karl能平安归来。

 

“你会害怕吗？”Zach问一直沉默的Malak。

 

“我早过了害怕的时候。”Malak回答得毫无波澜，战争让她日渐麻木，她唯一的希望是能找到她的哥哥。

 

“谢谢。”Zach忽然说。

 

Malak不明所以地望着他。

 

Zach唇边露出淡淡的笑，眉头却依然深锁：“感谢你一次又一次救了Chris。”

 

Malak害羞地笑了一下，Zach这才发现，她不过是一个十七八岁的女生。

 

 

就在他们焦急的等待中，爆炸声骤然响起。Zach和Malak齐齐望去，只见加油站一片火光。路对面的武装金显然也听到了爆炸声，他们大声嚷嚷着，Zach听到了汽车和坦克离去的声音。

 

又一声爆炸响起，Zach谨慎地探出头看了一眼，对面路口已经撤离走大部分的武装军，只剩一辆坦克和一辆SUV停在路口，阻止着他人进入。

 

“走吧。”Zach将枪藏好，拉起Malak，一路躲躲闪闪靠近路口。

 

还好Karl那边吸引走了注意力，Zach他们没废多少劲就到了小镇入口。

 

Zach和Malak蹲下身躲在一处被炸了一个洞的房子后，在他们十米远的地方，两个全副武装的民兵正坐在SUV上说着Zach听不懂的阿拉伯语。

 

“你留在这，我去引开他们。”

 

Zach刚要起身，Malak一把拉住了他，嘲讽道：“你们还真是恋人，连说的话都是一样的。”Malak从地上弄了点土往脸上抹了抹，“我去吧。”

 

“太危险了。”Zach已经让Karl去犯险，不愿意再让Malak也陷入危险之中。

 

“放心吧，比起你我会更安全一点。”Malak又扯破了自己的头纱，让自己看起来更像个难民。

 

“既然这样，你小心点。”Zach环顾四周，指着路口的坦克说，“你尽量将他们引到坦克后面，我会从前面绕过去解决他们。”

 

“好。”

 

Zach最后又叮嘱道：“务必小心。”

 

Malak浅浅一笑，起身从碎石堆后面出来。

 

Malak一边跑一边哭喊，那两个武装兵一看到她就马上下车将枪对准她，然后开始大声质问。Malak哭哭啼啼，手指着和Zach所在位置相反的方向，断断续续说着话。Zach听不懂他们在说什么，只是隐隐约约听到Malak在说，“American，American”。

 

武装兵往Malak所指的方向慢慢靠拢，Zach趁机绕过坦克，躲在车头。等地上出现武装兵的影子时，Zach紧张得手心都是汗。但他不能害怕，所以当武装兵出现在视线范围内时，他果敢地开了枪。

 

Zach没有击毙他们，只是击中了他们的膝盖。不是逼上绝路，他不会杀人。倒是Malak夺过他手里的枪，补了两下后扔还给他，冷眼看着地上的尸体，道：“你对他们仁慈，他们可不会感激你，等那些武装军回来，丢性命的只能是我们自己。”

 

Zach承认Malak说的对，但毕竟是杀人，他还不能一下子就适应。

 

解决了武装兵之后，Zach和Malak开着路口的SUV往小镇里面驶去。

 

镇上空空荡荡，Zach在镇上绕了好几圈都没有见到一个人。

 

Chris真会在这里吗？Zach不禁怀疑。

 

隐隐约约中，Zach听到了声响，声音越来越近，是汽车行驶的声音。他回头一看，只见几个武装兵坐在吉普车上朝他们开来。他们一定是发现了路口被枪杀的武装兵。Zach赶紧踩下油门，逃离他们的追捕。

 

两辆车一前一后追赶着，子弹打在车身上让Zach的心也跟着颤抖。前方的路被倒塌的房屋所阻，后面是紧追不舍的武装兵，Zach着急地望着路两边，希望能找到逃生的路。

 

似乎上帝也不愿眷顾他们，前面被阻挡的路是唯一的出路，Zach看了一眼副驾驶上的Malak，她神情自若，一点害怕之意都没有。吉普车越来越近，就在要追上的时候，一个火箭筒击中了它，吉普车被炸得腾起，在空中翻滚两圈落在地上，熊熊大火瞬间吞噬了它。

 

爆炸的余波让SUV的玻璃全被震碎了，Zach紧紧护住Malak才没让她被碎片划伤。

 

Zach回头看着，烈火之中，Karl叼着雪茄缓缓向他们走来。即使满脸血污，都难掩他悠然自得的笑意。

 

Karl坐进车里，挑眉笑着说：“现在不敢小看我了吧？”

 

Zach没心情开玩笑，抖落掉在他身上的碎玻璃，开始倒车。他们要赶紧离开这里，不然只会让更多的武装兵追上来。

 

后视镜里闪过一个人影，Zach急忙踩下刹车，Karl抱怨他脑子出问题了，Zach没有搭理他，连忙打开车门跳下车往那个人影闪过的地方跑去。

 

阳光之下，那一抹金色是他无比熟悉的颜色。

 

Chris！

 

那是Chris！！

 

Zach飞快的跑着，远处一辆坦克正在迫近，Zach全然不顾Karl的喊叫，他只知道那个身影可能就是Chris。

 

 

Chris被困在这里已经好多天了。

 

那天来接Malak的人没有按时出现，他只想到附近看看，却碰上了武装军。无奈，他逃到了这座小镇里，武装军又很快占领了这里，他想出去，但路口有人把守，他又被迫只能回到小镇找个地方躲起来。

 

他一边担心着自己的行踪会不会被武装军发现，一边又要冒着危险出去找食物。幸好，后来他找到一处地方，是栋废弃的二层楼房，主人家有一件地下室——这是他无意中发现的，地下室里藏着一些葡萄酒和阿拉伯大饼。Chris也顾不上有没有变质，先填饱肚子再说。

 

开始的几天，外面全是交战的声音，Chris不敢出来。后来枪炮声渐渐少了，Chris才敢趁着夜色出去查看。手机早在逃难的时候不知所踪，他必须出去，不然Cruise会以为他死了。

 

可惜，唯一出去的路始终都有人巡逻，尽管很心急，Chris还是不得不回到这里继续躲着。

 

这一躲又过去了几天。

 

今天，Chris正在休息的时候，突然传来爆炸声。Chris惊坐而起，这里早就是武装军的地盘，怎么还会有爆炸声？难道是政府的军队来了？

 

Chris小心来到外面查看，只见一个火箭筒击中了载有武装兵的吉普车，一个浑身是血的男人朝着一辆SUV走去。Chris不知道他们是什么人，也不敢轻易上去询问，他打算找个地方再观望一下。

 

站在高地，Chris看到一辆坦克朝这个方向驶来，坦克的后面还跟着几辆吉普车，Chris知道情况不妙，他要赶紧回去躲好。

 

Chris在废墟上断壁残垣上跑动，他仿佛听到有人在喊他的名字，好像是Zach的声音。可是那怎么可能？Zach怎么会在这里？

 

一枚子弹破空而来，Chris全然不知，就在快要被击中的时候，有人扑倒了他，子弹擦身而过。Chris还没反应过来发生了什么事，就被人拉起来紧紧抱在怀里。

 

“Chris……”熟悉的声音响起，Chris大脑一片空白。

 

那个人像要将他揉进身体里一样紧紧拥抱着他，带着哭腔不断呢喃。Chris有些发蒙，他是在做梦吗？但滴在他脖子上冰冷的液体又好真实。

 

“Zach？”Chris试探地问。

 

这怎么可能？Zach为什么会出现在这里？

 

Zach应了一声，低头不顾一切吻住了他。

 

Chris有一瞬间的当机，但唇上的温热和流到嘴里的咸咸的眼泪告诉他，Zach是真实的。

 

“滴滴”。

 

汽车喇叭声不停催促，Zach这才从Chris的唇上移开，他怜惜地梳理着Chris乱糟糟的头发和满是污迹的脸，激动的眼泪再次滑落。

 

Chris疑惑地问道：“你怎么会在这？”

 

Zach抚摸着Chris的头发，终于露出开心的笑容：“我来接你回家。”

 

“你……”

 

一瞬间，Chris又不知道该说怎么，刚刚Zach的吻已经让他明白了一切，但没想到，Zach会冒着生命危险来接他回家。

 

“我看了你的日记。”

 

Chris的脸立刻变得通红，这太羞耻了，Zach竟然看到了！

 

Zach吻了一下他的嘴角，拥他入怀，低语着：“我也爱你……Chris，我爱你。”

 

“嘿！你们还有完没完了！恩爱能不能等安全了再秀？”Karl不耐烦地探出头对废墟上亲个不完的恋人吼道。

 

Chris的脸更红了，然而他还没说什么，子弹“咻咻”的飞过来，Zach赶紧护着他往车子跑去。

 

一到车里，Karl就气得只瞪眼：“让你们秀个没完！”他一边咒骂一边技术娴熟地打着方向盘，在横飞的子弹中，急速离开。

 

“Malak！你怎么还这里？”Chris看到车里的Malak很是惊讶，他想去拥抱一下，却被Zach圈住腰身无法起身。

 

“来接我的人始终没有出现，我没办法离开。”Malak只是微微一笑，似乎Chris的出现并没有让她很激动，“我听说他们抓了四个美国人，以为你是其中一个，没想到你一直躲在这里。”

 

“那天我碰上了武装军，看见他们抓了几个人，所以我躲起来了，”Chris忽然抓住Zach的手臂：“我们能带她一起走吗？”

 

“当然，她救过你。”Zach笑笑，一遍又一遍地吻着他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，Chris不好意思地推推Zach，道，“我很久没洗澡了，又臭又脏。”

 

“你现在比任何时候都要美。”即使Chris现在又黑又瘦，一副惨兮兮的模样，也不妨碍他在Zach心中是最美的存在，“你就像个天使。”

 

“呕……”Karl实在忍不住煞风景地打断他们，“你们真是太恶心了，别再卿卿我我，现在赶紧想办法离开这个鬼地方！”

 

身后紧跟的车似乎要证明Karl所说的话，攻击性极强的武器一并向他们投来。Karl猛打方向盘才避开了那些飞来的子弹和炸弹。

 

前方就是出口，但被武装军用一辆吉普车堵住了。Karl勾起唇角，露出危险的笑，他扯过安全带扣上，并警告车上其他的人：“坐稳了。”

 

Karl将油门踩到底，SUV像加了速的猎豹冲了过去，猛然将吉普车撞开，车上的人重心不稳，除了Karl全都往前倒去。Karl不管他们会不会受伤，继续倒车，再次撞过去，反复几次，终于将吉普车撞开。

 

车里一驶出路面，Karl将他藏在座位底下几个自制的炸弹扔进路边的房子。几秒钟之后，房子被炸得四分五裂坍塌，路上全是碎石，暂时可以挡一下穷追不舍的武装兵。但远远不够，Karl继续加快速度，在他去炸加油站的时候，发现前方有座石桥，只要他们炸了桥就能相安无事。

 

石块挡住了吉普车，却没能挡住坦克。Karl在后视镜里看到坦克正在瞄准他们，他盯着后方的一举一动。一枚炸弹向他们袭来，Karl突然提速，冲过石桥，炸弹堪堪落在桥上，帮助他们将这条唯一的路炸毁了。

 

Karl开心地大笑起来，在离开之前不忘伸出手指对着那群过不来的追兵竖了个中指。

 

“蠢货！”

 

 

死里逃生，Karl并没有就此放松，他们要往南边的亚丁赶去，但武装军也在往南推进，他们现在就是要与时间赛跑看谁先到亚丁。

 

南下的路比来时更加困难，油箱里的油又快没了，他们只能一边开一边寻找。幸好，在燃油耗尽之前，他们及时找到一家加油站。花了比平时贵上好几遍的钱才加到油——战争时候，任何东西都要翻倍。

 

开了一天，Karl也有些疲惫，当月亮高升的时候，他们找了一处安全的地点，暂时休息一下。

 

Chris之前在车上睡了一会，现在没有睡意。他从车里下来，在乱石堆上找了一块平整的石头坐下，双手托腮仰望着皎洁的月亮。一会之后，Zach过来与他并肩而坐。两人静默无语，享受着这一刻的宁静。

 

一阵夜风吹过，白天虽热，夜晚还是有些凉意，Chris缩了一下，Zach揽他入怀。

 

Chris听着Zach有力的心跳声，感慨着生命的美好。如果没有这次来当战地记者，他恐怕永远不能真正敞开心扉面对Zach。

 

“Zach，你是真的喜欢我吗？”Chris轻声问。

 

“你说呢？”Zach将吻印在Chris的头顶，“如果不是因为爱你，我值得来这里犯险吗？”

 

“那Patrick呢？你不是喜欢他吗？”Chris忘不了在酒吧Zach和他之间暧昧的举动。

 

“他只是我的朋友，”Zach用食指勾起Chris的下巴，与他交换一个吻。自从相逢之后，Zach时不时就会吻一下Chris，这让Chris很害羞，毕竟大部分的时候，Zach都是当着Karl和Malak的面吻他。

 

“遇见你之后，我再也没喜欢过其他人。”Zach凝视着月光下Chris的眼睛，那抹蓝色比世间任何颜色都要纯净迷人。

 

“可是你都不愿意理我。”Chris委屈地撅起嘴。

 

“那是我想在赌，赌你心里有我，赌你会慢慢发现，”Zach握住Chris的手，与他十指相扣，“在酒吧和你碰上是巧合，但Patrick是我故意利用，就是想让你嫉妒。”Zach偷偷笑着，“事实证明，我赌对了。

 

“如果你爱我就直接告诉我，不要让我去猜，我可不像你那么有自信。”Chris将头靠在Zach的肩上。微风拂动，吹乱了Chris的头发。

 

“我早就告诉过你，是你不愿意接受。”Zach提醒。

 

“那次不算，那时候我还是个直的。”

 

“现在你被我掰弯了吗？”Zach低头问。

 

Chris的嘴角挂起笑，故意说：“我不知道，也许遇上漂亮性感的女人我还是会心动。”

 

Chris的调皮得到了一个惩罚性的吻。

 

仿佛肺里的空气都要被榨干，Zach才放开他。Zach刮了一下他的鼻子，取笑道：“亏你还是伯克利的高材生，怎么学不会接吻需要换气呢？”

 

“还不是你这个老师教得不好？”蔚蓝的眼睛迎上Zach，脸上全是狡黠的笑。

 

“那你可需要多多练习。”Zach压下唇，继续教着他这个调皮的学生。

 

月华如水，照着世间万物，也照着月光下相爱的恋人。

 

 

他们在石堆上又坐了很久，直到Chris有了倦意。

 

“到车里睡吧，这里会凉。”Zach先站了起来，Chris拉住了他，突然很认真地问他：“Zach，如果我们能活着回去，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

 

Zach欣喜地心脏狂跳，但他压住狂喜的心，摇着头，拒绝：“不，我不要做你的男朋友。”

 

Chris的脸上的血色尽褪，月光下，看起来格外惨白。

 

Zach装作没看见，跳下石头堆，往路边走去。Chris喜悦的心荡然无存，他都不知道自己是怎么从乱石堆上下来。

 

Zach摘下路边的野草，他背着Chris编织着什么。随后回到车边，踢了踢摇摇欲坠的车门。Karl和Malak被惊醒，Karl暴躁地骂着Zach，说他有病。Zach却只是笑笑，不去理会。他一步一步走向Chris。

 

Chris的脸上全是悲伤，他看见Zach笑着走过来，心痛的感觉更是蔓延到全身。

 

为什么Zach不想答应做他男朋友？难道Zach说爱他都是假的吗？

 

胡思乱想中，Zach已经走到他的面前。Zach牵起他的手，慢慢单膝下跪，摊开掌心，一枚由野草编织成的“戒指”赫然出现。

 

Zach拿着“戒指”，严肃地说：“我不要做你男朋友，我要和你结婚，我要你成为我的丈夫，Christopher Pine，你愿意吗？”

 

大悲大喜来得太快，Chris的泪水涌出眼眶，他没想到Zach会是这个意思。

 

没有什么考虑，Chris笑着流泪，回答：“我愿意，我愿意！”

 

Zach将“戒指”套上他的左手无名指，站起来亲吻着Chris。

 

“我爱你，Chris，我爱你！”

 

“我也爱你！”

 

Malak见证了Zach的求婚，看着洋溢着幸福笑容的Chris，她的眼泪悄悄滑落，嘴角也跟着露出许久不见的笑。

 

被吵醒的Karl翻了个白眼，低声说了句“白痴”，但他的眼角湿润着。

 

妈的，老子为什么要这么感性！！！


	10. Chapter 10

回去的路并不容易，虽然不是困难重重，也是千辛万苦。Karl需要绞尽脑汁才能避免碰到武装军和政府军的交战，饶是如此，到达亚丁的时候，原本就残破的SUV更加破烂，好像稍微动一下就会散架。也是在这样动荡的时候才没人觉得这辆满是弹孔的汽车有什么奇怪。

在来之前，Zach已经想好了退路，亚丁的机场有一架小型的私人飞机等他，时间最晚会等到晚上十二点。现在还有几个小时，Karl尽力将他们送到机场。

机场的人比想象得要多，谁都迫切地想要离开这个国家。Zach带着Chris还有Karl和Malak穿过嘈杂的大厅，来到私人飞机前。

“好了，就送你们到这里，”Karl从Zach手中拿过他自己的行李，挥手和他们作别。

“你不和我们一起走吗？”Zach拍拍Chris的肩，示意他先上去，但Chris并没有动。“这里这么不太平，还是和我们一起走吧。”

“太安逸的生活不适合我，反而是这样刀尖舔血的让我有存在感。”Karl无所谓地从行李里找出他最爱的雪茄，点燃吸了一口，催促着Zach，“你们快走吧，现在时局分秒都在变，再耽误下去，我怕你们也离开不了。”

Zach知道Karl是什么样的人，也知道Karl不会安分地待在一个地方享福。

“既然如此，你要注意安全，我可不想哪天听到你死了的消息。”Zach捶了一下Karl的胸口，打趣道。

“放心吧，我可没那么容易挂掉。”Karl挑起一边眉毛和Chris道别，“再见，甜心。”

Chris噘了噘嘴，想反驳却找不到词去反驳，最后只能红着脸和他说再见。倒是Zach十分介意地瞪着Karl。Karl举起双手投降，讪讪地笑道：“好好好，我不叫就是，你这个占有欲十足见利忘义的混蛋！”

Chris被逗笑了，他凑到Zach耳边，低声地问：“你真会占有欲十足吗？”

“你想试一下吗？”Zach顺势搂过他的腰贴向自己，低头就朝笑个不停的嘴吻去。

Chris难为情地推了推Zach，这里还有人在呢，尤其还有Malak。

哦，对了，Malak，Chris不知道Malak怎么选择她的路，但他希望她能和他们一起离开。

Chris离开Zach的怀抱，来到Malak的身边，说：“Malak，你和我们一起走吧。”

Malak却是微笑着摇头：“没找到我哥哥之前，我不会离开这个国家。”

“可是这里这么危险！”Chris忧虑不安道。

“再危险我也是属于这里，”Malak坚持，她主动抱了一下Chris，“感谢这段时间你一直陪着我，Chris，如果没有你我都不知道自己能否撑下来，感谢你，愿爱一直与你同行。”

“Malak……”

Chris很想劝Malak离开，可是她心意已决，Chris只能尊重她。

突然，不远处传来爆炸的声音。候机大厅瞬间乱做一团，不少人冲破安保四下逃窜。Karl狠狠抽了一口雪茄扔在地上用脚踩灭，他将Chris和Zach推向飞机，着急道：“别再浪费时间，快走吧！”

“Karl！请你保护好Malak！”在上飞机之前，Chris拉住Karl恳求。

慌忙之中，Karl仍不忘翻了个白眼，没好气地说：“我会用我的性命去保护她，这下放心了吧！”

“谢谢你！”

纵使百般不舍，Chris还是和Zach上了飞机。

起飞的一刻，Chris透过飞机舷窗看到Malak解下头纱，向他挥舞着再见。Chris赶紧拿出相机，记录下这最后的时刻。

爆炸声和枪声响起，Karl掩护着Malak离开机场。Chris一直趴在窗户上看着他们，直到他们变成黑点，再也看不见。

世事无常，谁知道再见时会是什么样的光景。更何况，此生是否还有再见的可能？

 

飞机载着Zach和Chris到了迪拜，他们将在那里搭乘飞往纽约的航班。

和公司报了平安之后，他们并没有着急着离开。

Chris倒是想早点走，Zach见他眼下很深的阴影，一定要让他休息几天才肯走。而且，迪拜这个一半海水一半沙漠的独特城市确实充满魅力，既然来了，就当做是劫难之后的庆祝，好好玩一下。

Zach选择了阿拉伯湾的海底酒店，他喜欢蓝色，只有这样的蓝色才能配得上瞳孔的纯净。

第一个晚上，两个人都太累，洗过澡倒在床上就睡了。

休息了两天之后，Chris恢复了很多，之前消瘦的脸颊也因为这两日的大快朵颐有了一点圆润的迹象。

和Zach出去快快乐乐玩了一天回到酒店之后，Chris忽然有些局促不安。

洗完澡只在下身围了一条浴巾的Zach从浴室里出来，Chris的呼吸变得紧促，空气似乎都变得燥热。Chris不敢去看Zach赤裸的上身，明明之前两天都见过，但今天就是觉得特别别扭。

Zach也看出了Chris的异样，他知道Chris在纠结什么，为了不让Chris继续尴尬下去，Zach让他先去洗澡。

也许知道将会发生什么时候，Chris在豪华的浴室里洗了很久，他将身体每个部分都认真清洗了一遍。穿上蓝色的丝绸睡袍之前，Chris看到柜子上放着的一瓶东西。他想了想，脱下内裤，挤了一点小心翼翼地送进某个地方。从未被人碰到的地方传来一阵刺疼，Chris“嘶”了一声，赶紧抽出手指。

上帝啊！这太难受了！一点都不像他之前在网上查的一样会有欲仙欲死的快感！

想到可能会发生的事，Chris开始担心害怕。

“Chris，你好了吗？”

久久未见Chris出来，Zach直接来敲门。

“嗷！好了！等我一下！”Chris连忙将内裤提起，放好那瓶按摩用的精油，打开浴室的门走了出去。

Zach已经换了一身黑色的睡袍，头发略微还有些潮湿，凌乱地散落着，平添了几分性感。

“怎么还没把头发吹干？”Zach走进浴室，拿了吹风机让Chris坐在玻璃边的木椅上，替他吹干。手指在柔软的发间穿行，吹风机温热的风带走湿气，也让Chris耳后一片绯红。

吹干之后，Zach将房间里的光线调暗，放了轻缓的音乐，随后从酒柜里拿了一瓶红酒，与Chris坐在玻璃旁边。

外面就是湛蓝的海水，成群的鱼儿游来游去，Zach和Chris一边喝着红酒一边欣赏着这独特的美景。

不知不觉中，一瓶红酒已经见底，Chris的脸上有了一抹醉人的红色。但他并没有醉，他现在很清醒。他可以清晰地感受到Zach在牵起他手的时候，心跳是那么快那么强烈。

“不早了，休息吧。”

Zach与Chris双双倒在床上。他们仰躺着，没有拥抱，没有接触。

久久之后，Chris侧过脸望着Zach，说：“Zach，你……不想做点什么吗？”

Zach笑出声，侧过身，一只手支起撑着头，一只手的指尖滑过Chris微红的脸颊，低哑着声音说：“你想让我做些什么？”Zach忽然将Chris压在身下，一个热切地吻落下。吻到Chris有了一点情动，他又猛然抽离。Chris有些发蒙，不知道Zach想玩什么。

“你是想让我这样吗？”Zach的双手揉捏着Chris的侧腰，慢慢下滑，钻进睡袍抚摸着他结实的大腿，“这就是你想要的吗？Chris……”

随着Zach抚摸的深入，Chris的呼吸渐渐加重，在Zach摸到他大腿内侧的时候，连忙阻止了下一步动作。

“我……你要不想就算了，从我身上下来，我要睡觉。”Chris有些许的生气，Zach总是喜欢逗他，亏他刚刚还想准备好自己。

“我怎么会不想要你？我想要你都想得疯了，我只是怕你还没恢复好，伤到了你。”Zach温柔地将吻印在Chris的额头、眼睛和嘴唇上。

“我又不是玻璃做的。”Chris学着Karl的样子翻了个白眼，Zach未免把他想得也太弱了。

“你真的准备好了吗？我不想要你勉强。”Zach这么说着，手却一直摩挲着Chris的大腿。

“上帝！”Chris哀嚎一声，主动将修长的腿缠上Zach的腰，“现在闭嘴，吻我！”

Zach不再忍耐，炽热的唇压下，舌头探进嘴里，柔韧极具占有欲，品尝着Chris唇齿间淡淡的酒味。抚摸着大腿的手来到Chris的脑后，手掌托起他让他们的亲吻更加紧密。Chris双手绕上Zach的脖子，灼热的气息在拂过彼此，耳边尽是粗重的喘息声。Chris感到晕眩，同时心里也是躁动不安，他想要更多……胯部无意识地顶了一下，这个举动让Zach突然撤离，他又惊又喜地看着Chris。

迷人的粉红已经从Chris的脸上蔓延到脖子，Zach不知道那是因为酒后的微醺还是因为动情，他只知道他迫切想要看到更多这种瑰丽的颜色。

“Chris，你太美了！”Zach忍不住赞叹，他坐起趁着Chris情迷的时候，解开睡袍上的衣带，丝滑的睡袍向两边滑落，露出Chris略带粉色的胸膛。自从上一次见到赤裸着上身的Chris已经过去好几个月，如今再次见到，他们已经今非昔比。Chris不再逃避，他们爱着彼此，除了Chris害羞地想要遮住身体再也没有什么会让这次坦诚相见变得尴尬。

Zach俯身，贴着Chris的唇沙哑着声音说：“交给我，Chris。”

“好。”Chris啄了一下Zach，小声答应。

得到应允之后，Zach迫不及待地将温热的唇落在Chris的脖子上，吮吸出一个红印之后，辗转一路向下探索来到Chris的胸前。他爱极了右胸上这颗俏皮的小痣，舌尖一圈一圈绕着打扰，又不停舔弄着。瘙痒的感觉让Chris忍不住发笑，扭着身体躲避着Zach的舔舐。

“别乱动！”Zach按住Chris乱动的身体，天知道，Chris在乱扭的时候下体不停蹭过他的欲望。如果不是考虑到这是Chris的第一次，他一定会好好“教训”这个喜欢热火的“小坏蛋”。

“哈哈哈……痒……别舔了……”Chris笑得更大声，Zach又气又恼，俯首含住他的乳尖，牙齿轻轻咬住，往外拉扯了几下。Chris的小声变成了惊呼，麻痒的感觉不复存在，变成了疼痛。

“你轻一点，要被你咬下来了！”Chris踢着Zach的小腿，以示抗议。

“那你还笑不笑了？”Zach露出变态一般的表情，可惜Chris并不害怕，他笑了几声，看到Zach的脸越来越黑，只好忍住不笑，说：“好好，我不笑了，你继续。”

Zach却从Chris从身上翻身下来，一副兴趣全无的样子，他故意拉起踢到床尾的被子，说：“我现在没性趣，不想继续了。”

“what？！”Chris望着半勃的分身，混蛋Zach！挑起了他的欲望又不管了。Chris气呼呼地将所有的被子都拉扯过来裹起，转过身背对着Zach，不想再和他说话。

Zach被Chris的举动逗笑了，他贴近Chris，手伸进被子摸到Chris的腰将他拖向自己。

“骗你的，你无论何时何地对我都有极大的吸引力。”Zach舔着Chris圆润的耳廓说。

湿热的气息让Chris起了汗毛直立，但他没有忘记Zach的愚弄，回击道：“现在是我没性趣了，我要睡觉！”

“没关系，我会让你再有性趣，”Zach放在他腰间的手向下探索，钻进内裤摸到了Chris有些疲软的分身，他圈在手里，随意撸动了几下，分身就有了抬头的迹象，“你看，你反应得很快。”Zach拽下一点Chris的内裤，手握着Chris两个小球，在手中不停玩弄，等到Chris发出浅浅的哼吟时，他又重新圈住笔直的柱身，让它在拳头里挺动。偶尔，Zach还会用指甲抠挖着铃口，湿润的液体渐渐溢出，沾湿了他的手掌。

Chris的低吟随着撸动的速度慢慢加快，难以想象，只是短短的几下玩弄，他就有了想要释放的渴望。

空气里的温度越来越高，Chris后悔裹着被子，他感觉自己像是着火了一样，薄汗溢出。他扯开被子，将它踢到地上。Zach还在玩弄着他的阴茎，而另一只手也没有闲着，在他胸前不停捻揉按压，舌头还在孜孜不倦钻进耳道。身上所有敏感的地方都被照顾着，Chris的呻吟像美妙动听的音乐流淌在房间里。他感觉自己现在正躺在羽毛上，轻飘飘的，Zach不知道会带他去向哪里。

“Zach……Zach……啊……”Chris呼唤着Zach的名字，这是此刻他唯一的寄托。

Chris越来越急促的呼吸让Zach知道他快要到了，他加快了速度，亲吻着Chris的后颈，道：“为我射出来，Chris，射出来……”

Zach低哑的声音是蛊惑着Chris，Chris欣然接受这种魅惑，他轻颤着射到了Zach手里。高潮让Chris有一瞬间的失神，他睁着满是泪水的眼睛，心脏剧烈的跳动。

Chris慢慢回过神，看着Zach一点点舔去射在他手上的白浊，Chris竟产生了一种羞耻感。但不得不说，Zach慢慢舔去那些精液的动作格外的色情，Chris的脸通红，下腹又变紧了。

“我平时没有这么快的……”Chris有些尴尬地解释，除了大一第一次和学姐做爱时的慌张，他还没有这么快过。

“我知道，但我很高兴你这么快为我释放。”

Zach吻住Chris，与他交换一个深情的吻。Chris在他的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，腥腥的还有一点咸。Zach慢慢将吻下移，吻过喉结、锁骨，吻过Chris身上每一颗可爱的小雀斑，越过小腹，脱去Chris身上所有的束缚，亲了亲重新挺立的颜色粉嫩形状笔直的阴茎。

“是不是长得好看的人，老二都特别漂亮？”Zach调笑着，Chris用脚后跟踢了踢Zach的屁股，“不许笑我！”

Zach宠溺地笑了笑，打开Chris的双腿，隐秘的入口露出出来，随着Chris的呼吸一张一合，像在邀请去品尝。

舌头毫不犹豫地贴了上去。

“啊！”

柔软的舌头舔过这个极度敏感的地方，让Chris发出一声高亢的呻吟，他下意识想要合拢双腿，却被Zach分开得最大。舌头舔着穴口的褶皱，像要将它们抚平，Chris只觉得快感层出不穷，他完全陷在其中，任谁也拯救不了。

舌尖钻进洞口，Chris的呻吟越加大声，后穴收缩想要将舌头推出去结果却吸得更深。Zach偷偷瞄了一眼Chris，Chris的脸上全身愉悦的生理泪水，他还时不时舔一下自己的嘴唇，这让Zach的阴茎越发疼痛。他很想立刻马上操进Chris的身体，但是还不行。

Zach拿过床头柜上的润滑液，到了一点在手指上。

沾着润滑剂的手指放在入口轻轻转了几圈戳进小洞。

Chris还未适应那冰凉的触觉，就被异物捅进身体。

“啊啊！啊……”

除了之前自己尝试扩张失败之外再没有被入侵过的地方紧紧吸着手指，酸胀的感觉包裹着Chris，他难耐地扭动身体。

“乖，不要乱动。”Chris略带湿润的后穴让他有些意外，他探前身体，吻了一下Chris，问，“你之前在浴室这么久已经做了扩张？”可是紧致的后穴又让他怀疑Chris是不是真的有扩张过。

“嗯……但是很疼……唔……我没有……啊……”Zach模仿着性交的姿势缓慢的抽插让Chris夹杂着呻吟说得断断续续。

“傻瓜，这件事以后都交给我，我不会让你疼，会让你很享受。”Zach边说边寻找着肠道里那个突起的点。没费多大的劲，Zach找到了那一点，按了下去。Chris弹了一下，有一种好像电流滑过的感觉从尾椎直冲脑顶。

“那是……”Chris好奇地问。

“你的前列腺，男人最敏感的地方。”Zach很有耐心地慢慢研磨着，他感觉到Chris没有之前的紧张，于是又加进一根手指。两根手指一会曲起磨蹭着敏感点，一会呈剪刀手为等会的进入做着准备。

是了，那是前列腺，他之前在网上查过。原来网上说的是真的，真的会让人有很强烈的快感。这还只是Zach的手指，如果是他的阴茎放进去……天啊！Chris想想都觉得脸红。

紧致的肠道在抽插和扩张下慢慢松软，除了润滑剂还有别的液体流出。Zach知道Chris已经做好了准备，他伸手去那安全套却被Chris制止了。

“我想……这是我们之间的第一次，我想真正毫无保留地感受你。”Chris说出了他的想法，说完他羞怯地咬住下唇。

Zach扔掉安全套深深吻住了Chris，他动情地说：“我是干净的，Chris，你可以放心交给我。”

“我相信你，我也是干净的。”

Zach亲了亲他的鼻子，道：“我知道，小处男。”

“我才不是处男，我早就破处了！”Chris大声反驳。

“至少后面，这是你的第一次，所以对我来说，你就是个小处男。”

Chris哑口无言，Zach说的是事实，在遇见Zach以前，他一直认为自己是直的，交的也是女朋友，男人，的的确确是第一个。

Zach看他想反驳却又无法反驳的样子，那样子真好笑，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像小仓鼠。但他现在不想再逗Chris，他只想早点真正完全的拥有Chris，他站起来脱去自己的衣物，随后跪在Chris双腿之间，将润滑剂倒在手上焐热，再全数抹在自己的阴茎上。

Chris看到他粗长的阴茎，忍不住咽了一下口水。Zach的尺寸这么可观，这个烙铁一般的东西真的要塞进自己的身体里吗？他那连一根手指的接纳不了的肠道真能吞下这个东西吗？

Chris又有些害怕，身体再次变得紧绷。

Zach扶住阴茎在他洞口打转没有直接进去，他低头吻了吻Chris，轻声安抚道：“不要害怕，相信我。”

“会不会很痛？”Chris眉头微蹙，有些担忧。

“第一次做难免会有点，但你相信我，适应了之后，你会感到完全不一样的快感。”Zach梳理着Chris的头发，微微一笑，“如果你真的害怕，我们可以不做，我会等你真正准备好了。”

Chris摇了摇头，坚定道：“我是有些害怕，但是我相信你，所以来吧，我准备好了。”他主动挺了挺身，催促着Zach快快进来。

“稍微忍耐一下，如果疼得厉害就咬我肩膀。”

“别废话了，说的我好像是个第一次做爱的处女。”

“你不就是个小处男吗？”Zach取笑。

“不许再说……啊！”Chris的话还没有，Zach已经将顶部挤进后庭，剩下的话变成了尖叫，Zach还在慢慢挤进去，Chris弓起上身，十指在Zach的后背乱挠。

知道Chris还没适应，Zach停了一下，望着大口呼吸眼里全是泪花的Chris，关切地问：“你还好吗？”

“还好……你，你动一下。”Zach的静止不动让他更加难受。

“我还只进去了一半。”Zach慢慢将剩下的一半推进肠道。

“上帝！你太大了！”Chris感觉他的身体像被劈成了两半，“现在呢？全进去了吗？”

“是的，全部进来了。”Zach吻着Chris的额头，那里全是汗水。Zach试着抽动了一下，Chris的后穴立马因为紧张绞得很紧，“等，等一下！”Chris连忙制止Zach的抽送，他还需要时间适应。

“宝贝，别咬那么紧，会断，那样你可就不性福了。”就算Chris不喊停，Zach也要停下来，Chris还是太紧张。

“我没有……唔……”疼痛逐渐褪去，另一种酸胀的感觉袭来，Chris深吸几口气，道，“现在可以了……动一动……”

依言，Zach折起Chris的双腿压下，由慢至快开始律动。

前列腺被不断被碾压，快感像潮水一样一波一波向他袭来。这感觉真的不一样，他从来不知道后庭被刺激能享受到这么强烈的快感。他像个女人一样不停的呻吟、呼喊，他只能紧紧楸着床单才不至于被着汹涌的快感淹没。头顶是成群的鱼儿，它们似乎也被吸引，一直游来游去……

Zach的抽送越来越快，酥麻在Chris的全身游走。他听到自己的哼吟声，他不想发出这种令人羞耻的呻吟声，但Zach的戳刺让他忍不住发出更多更急促动听的带着催情效果的呻吟。

小腹囤积的快感已经累积到顶点，只要再几下，Chris感觉他就能再次释放。

Zach也快到了，在接近释放的那一刻，他紧紧抱住Chris，在他耳边呢喃：“我爱你，Chris……我如此爱你……”

“我也爱你，Zach……”

Zach猛烈地抽送后，倏然停止，他悬在Chris上方，原本棕色的眼睛似乎变得更暗，他认真的问：“可以吗？”

“射进来，我要你射进来……”Chris已经在边沿，他现在只想和Zach一起到达。

“好。”

Zach按住Chris的肩，最后一次进攻，Chris招架不住，蜷起脚趾抽搐着射了出来，Zach挺动了几下，颤抖着将精液浇灌在Chris的肠道里。

第一次体会到完全不一样的高潮，Chris大脑一片空白，除了知道Zach在一遍又一遍的亲吻他和一声声的“我爱你”，其它一无所知。

高潮的余韵褪去，Zach问：“感觉怎么样？还喜欢吗？”

Chris狡黠地笑了笑，故意露出不甚满意的表情，回答：“一般般啊，没我想的好。”

“是吗？”Zach露出危险的笑，“那我很必要让你知道什么叫‘好’。”

当Chris感觉到还留在他体内的阴茎重新涨大时，他才知道，大事不妙了。

“现在求饶还来得及吗？”

Zach抓住Chris的手按在头顶，摇头道：“来不及了，小处男。”

“那你可要轻点，我可还是‘小处男’。”

“已经不是了。”

 

两年后。

两年时间里，Chris已经从一个小记者变成了专栏作家，而Zach的公司也越做越大，他们各自忙着事业，但依然很相爱。从也门回来之后，他们就结婚了，他们的结婚戒指还是那个Zach用野草编织的模样——那是Zach特意找人定制的，这对戒指对他们意义重大。

Chris为Malak最后拍的那一张照片一直挂在他们别墅里，Chris将照片取名为：天使。就像Malak在阿拉伯语的意思一样，天使，她是一个美丽的天使。只是从那以后再也没有她的消息。Chris时常还是会想起她，可是人海茫茫，也门依旧动荡不安，即使他有心寻找也找不到。

至于Karl，Zach说他最近在澳大利亚，他最近爱上了一个女人，决心为她停留。

有时候爱情的力量就是这么伟大，它可以改变人。

 

如同往常一样，吃过Zach亲手做的早餐后，Chris就要去上班，但是天气转变， 让他不小心得了感冒，Zach怎么都不愿意让他再去上班，非要带他去医院检查。

一到医院就是各种检查，当最后一项要抽血时，进来的护士让Chris大吃一惊。

“Malak！”Chris蹦下椅子，拥抱住她，惊喜地问，“你怎么会在这里？”

Malak也是大吃一惊，她没想到会在这里遇上Chris，喜悦的泪水流下。

拥抱过后，Malak向Chris诉说这两年的经历。

两年前，Chris和Zach离开之后，Karl保护了她一段时间，直到后来无国界医生来人道援救，Malak有点医学常识跟着医疗队一直帮助着难民。

她就是在那时遇上了Jason。

他们很快相爱了，战乱稍微平息之后，Jason带着Malak离开也门一起回到美国。他给了她新的身份，他让她重新去上学，他让她成了一名护士，现在他们订婚了。

Chris感到很欣慰，没有什么比这更让人高兴了。

善良的人，上天总会眷顾你。

Malak和Karl幸运地遇到了他们爱的人。

而他，更是万幸地遇上了Zach。

真好。


End file.
